dejando atras el pasado
by ks-moon
Summary: la batalla con Naraku finalizo, pero nuevos enemigos aparecen.Kykio revivo...que pasara ahora con Kagome, podra ser feliz? primer fic por favor dejen rewiew asi me ayudan a mejorar. ah aclaro porque siempre me olvido los personajes no me pertenecen!
1. PROFUNDOS CAMBIOS

Todo cambio...Naraku es parte ya del pasado pero que pasara cuando Kykio reviva (primer fic que publico, please dejen comentarios...asi me ayudan a mejorar!gracias)

Cap 1: profundos cambios

En la epoca del sengoku

La batalla contra Naraku había terminado, había dejado como saldo la muerte de muchos seres humanos y yukais que se unieron para derrotarlo, la persona que había liberado a la perla de sikon de Naraku, había sido ni mas ni menos que Kykio. Ella intento acercarse a Kagome para que la tomara y la purificara pero cuando las manos de ambas sacerdotisas se tocaron y rozaron la perla esta emitió una luz tan poderosa y rosada que prácticamente purifico todo lo que estaba a su alcance lo que incluyo a Naraku. Sin embargo esto no era lo mas extraordinario, en esa aura rosada y brillante que las rodeaba, ambas creyeron que por la paz que sentían habían muerto…

Flashback-

Kagome: kykio, estamos muertas?

Kykio: no lo se, solo he estado en el infierno y esto no se parece en nada a ese terrible lugar

Kagome: espero que nuestras muertes no hayan sido en vano, que por lo menos nuestros amigos se encuentren bien

Kykio: siempre tan bondadosa…nunca te lo dije pero siempre te admire, eres todo lo que una sacerdotisa debe ser.

Kagome: gracias, yo siempre quise ser como tu…para…para…

Sin poder terminar de hablar una voz profunda se escucho,ambas están vivas pero se encuentran dentro del alma de la perla, miko cual es tu deseo? (refiriéndose a kykio)

Kykio: solto una carcajada, ja tu sabes que es lo que mas deseo

Voz: por tu acto de entrega y bondad se te consedera una nueva oportunidad…volveras a la vida, pero si fallas en esta no volveras jamás

El cuerpo de kykio brillo y ella comenzó a sentir nuevamente la calidez de estar viva, si ella había revivido y solo quería estar con inuyasha

Voz: miko del futuro, dime cual es tu deseo…

Kagome: solo deseo que mis amigos sean felices

Voz: tu nobleza es grande…pero dime que desea tu corazón para ti

Kagome: ya te lo he dicho mi mayor deseo es que mis amigos sean felices, ya que si ellos lo son yo también lo sere.

Voz: inuyasha

Kykio sentir como su corazón renovado se agitaba y danzaba feliz al oir su nombre, esta era su oportunidad de ser feliz, de volver con aquel hayou que tanto amo, amaba y amara

Kagome: (su mente se quedo en blanco) sonrio, también deseo que el sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado…

Voz: entiendo….

La voz desapareció y ambas mikos volvieron al campo de batalla, cuando tocaron el suelo, ambas cayeron desmayadas…inuyasha salió corriendo para atraparlas pero al sentir el aroma de kykio purificado y notar que era de nuevo humana se avalanzo sobre ella primero, gesto que obviamente kagome observo, fue entonces cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho y se desmayo.

Fin flashback-

En la aldea de la anciana kaede

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la batalla, kykio y kagome habían caído en un largo sueño, por lo cual su grupo de amigos las habían trasladado hasta la aldea para poder cuidarlas.

Ese dia, ambas despertaron, primero fue kykio.

En los pensamientos de esta miko todavía giraban ideas y sensaciones que no entendía, cuando abrió por fin los ojos vio a inuyasha, sentado al lado de ella tomandole la mano.

Kykio: Inuyasha donde estoy?que paso?Naraku?

Inuyasha: tranquila, todo esta bien, estas conmigo en la choza de tu hermana, tu y kagome lograron purificar a Naraku…lo vencieron.

Kykio: yo…estoy viva?

Inuyasha: Si, asi es…no se que paso o como fue pero lo importante es que estas viva y a mi lado. Dijo esto mientras se acercaba suavemente a su rostro y la besaba.

Kagome, había despertado segundos después de kykio y había escuchado la conversación entre ellos. Sentía que el pecho se le desgarraba al notar con que ternura y amor Inuyasha le hablaba para luego besarla. Cuantas noches ella había soñado con estar en ese lugar, cuantas veces había rogado al cielo para que él la amara de esa forma. En silencio una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. Cerro los ojos, esperando volver a aquel estado de tranquilidad a la que antes estaba sumida. Entonces recordó…en ese momento, en el que ambas caian al suelo luego del transe con la perla, Inuyasha no había titubeado y a la primera que tomo fue a kykio…pero ella, estaba a salvo y sin ningún rasguño, entonces se pregunto quien la salvo a ella, quien había amortiguado aquella estrepitosa caída…no lo recordaba.

Cap 2: nuevos enemigos

Al dia siguiente de haber escuchado esa conversación que había roto por completo su corazón, despertó y noto que era un hermoso dia de primavera. Kykio ya no se encontraba en su furton. Por lo que decidió vestirse y salir a pasear para despejar y aclarar su mente. En el momento que salía de la habitación, sango le llevaba el desayuno.

Sango: buenos días amiga!me alegra tanto que de pie. Seguramente tendras muchas preguntas, por favor, tomate este desayuno y mientras lo hace te pongo al dia.

Kagome simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

Sango: la mejor noticia es que tu y kykio lograron acabar con Naraku. Luego de eso muchas cosas interesantes pasaron. Kohaku volvió también a la vida y ahora se encuentra muy entretenido jugando con Shippo. A Miroku se le sello su maldición e incluso creo que estoy saliendo con el (hizo una sonrisita traviesa). Los moustros siguen atacando distintas aldeas, en eso siguen las cosas siguen igual.

Kagome: I…Inuyasha…

Sango: él, él salió…seguro que cuando vuelve te viene a saludar.

Kagome: Gracias Sango pero no hace falta mentir, yo escuche la conversación de anoche….él…él esta con Kykio (no pudo evitar que una lagrima se derramara). Sango deseo hacerte una pregunta…

Sango: (con un tono un poco triste) si, dime

Kagome: quen fue el que me….quien fue el que evito mi caída

Sango: Sesshomaru

Kagome y Sango se quedaron en silencio.

Pensamientos de Kagome: porque habrá hecho eso?


	2. NUEVOS ENEMIGOS

Cap 2: nuevos enemigos

Al dia siguiente de haber escuchado esa conversación que había roto por completo su corazón, despertó y noto que era un hermoso dia de primavera. Kykio ya no se encontraba en su futon. Por lo que decidió vestirse y salir a pasear para despejar y aclarar su mente. En el momento que salía de la habitación, sango le llevaba el desayuno.

Sango: buenos días amiga! me alegra tanto que de pie. Seguramente tendras muchas preguntas, por favor, tomate este desayuno y mientras lo hace te pongo al dia.

Kagome simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

Sango: la mejor noticia es que tu y kykio lograron acabar con Naraku. Luego de eso muchas cosas interesantes pasaron. Kohaku volvió también a la vida y ahora se encuentra muy entretenido jugando con Shippo. A Miroku se le sello su maldición e incluso creo que estoy saliendo con el (hizo una sonrisita traviesa). Los moustros siguen atacando distintas aldeas, en eso siguen las cosas siguen igual.

Kagome: I…Inuyasha…

Sango: él, él salió…seguro que cuando vuelve te viene a saludar.

Kagome: Gracias Sango pero no hace falta mentir, yo escuche la conversación de anoche….él…él esta con Kykio (no pudo evitar que una lagrima se derramara). Sango deseo hacerte una pregunta…

Sango: (con un tono un poco triste) si, dime

Kagome: quen fue el que me….quien fue el que evito mi caída

Sango: Sesshomaru

Kagome y Sango se quedaron en silencio.

Pensamientos de Kagome: porque habrá hecho eso?

En el bosque el grupo de Sesshomaru

Rin: señor Sesshomaru, ahora que no hay mas peligros podemos jugar?Podemos invitar a la srta Kagome para que Rin tenga con quien jugar?

Jaken: Pero niña tonta, deja de hacer preguntas sin sentido, aquella humana es la compañera de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: No lo creo (si esa humana fuera importante para el la hubiera ayudado, antes que a esa muerta)

Pero dentro de el, algo se había despertado, un extraño interés por esa sacerdotisa, era su aroma a jazmin lo cual aseguraba que ella no había sido marcada. Simplemente hizo un gesto.

Kagome había decidido a dar una vuelta por el bosque cercano a la aldea, buscando un lago para bañarse. Cuando se adentro en el mismo, sintió unas risas…tubo curiosidad y fue hacia ellas…

Mas alla de unos arboles, se encontraba, Inuyasha jugando a las escondidas con Kykio…ella corria e Inuyasha la perseguía. Kykio se escondia de el atrás de los arboles. Hasta que el la tomo por la cintura.

Kykio: Inuyasha…eres un caso perdido y le sonreía tiernamente

Inuyasha: Sabes que lo eres todo para mi, no podía y nunca pude superar que te había perdido y menos que menos darme cuenta que eso era para siempre.

Entonces el hanyou, la empezó a besar suavemente, luego la pasión entre ambos fue aumentando. El se quito la parte superior de su traje y lo poso sobre la fina hierba, una vez hecho esto dijo: "Kykio, nunca mas me separare de ti" mientras la llevaba al suelo.

Kagome, era la espectadora de tal espectáculo, su mente no podía creerlo…ella que tantas veces había soñado que el hanyou la tomara…y ahora veía como tomaba a otra…

Salió corriendo, corrió y corrió lo mas que pudo sin fijarse a donde iba. Llego a un lago, y vestida y todo se metió en el, intentado hacer que sus lagrimas se confundieran con esas aguas cristalinas.

Estuvo un largo rato…llorando, clamándose, repitiendo en su mente lo que había visto, lloraba de nuevo. Hasta que por fin todo se calmo. Ella lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo, ella sabia que su amado hanyou no la amaba a ella, pero ella quizo tener la esperanza y por culpa de esa es que se encontraba ahora con el corazón hecho pedazos.

De repente se escucho un ruido que le resultaba familiar…era Rin. Venia tararteando una canción. Entonces frente a ella apareció Rin, seguida por Jaken y Sesshomaru.

Rin: Srta Kagome, veo que usted también decido darse un baño, esta hermosa la noche.

Kagome: heee…si (dándole una gran sonrisa)

Sesshomaru: Que haces aquí, humana? No sabes que estos son mis territorios?debes pedirme permiso para entrar en el?

Kagome: Lo siento Sesshomaru, no lo sabia y aun sabiéndolo, no te hubiera pedido permiso, uno porque no se por donde andas y dos porque no estoy haciendo nada malo.

Entonces el se acerco a ella y la tomo de los brazos levantándola.

Sesshomaru: Humana estúpida, acaso no sabes que todo lo que esta en mi territorio me pertenece y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Kagome: Pues eso te servirá para las plantas, porque ¡YO NO LE PERTENEZCO A NADIE!

Sesshomaru quien ya se había puesto furioso porque aquella miko se había atrevido a levantarle la voz, la sacudió bruscamente y le grito: "Maldita humana irrespetuosa, acaso no sabes quien soy y lo que puedo hacerte!ya vete de mis tierras!"

Kagome: Se muy bien quien eres y no te tengo miedo, además ya no me importa (bajando su cabeza ya que sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas al recordar lo que vio)

Sesshomaru, la acerco a su cuerpo…pero lo próximo que estuvo por decir fue interrumpido por un una lluvia de hojas de hacero

Kagura: Maldita humana!Alejate de mi Sesshomaru

Kagome: (quien ya había sido soltada por su captor) TTTTUUUUU!no era que eras una parte de Naraku!que haces viva!


	3. LA TRASFORMACION DE KAGOME

Cap 3: La trasformacion de Kagome

Kagura: Pues como ves…pude sobrevivir…en realidad yo soy una sombra de el…soy la oscuridad que nunca puede ser vencida jajaja y ahora te matare por haberte osado a acercarte al que será mi rey en esta nueva época donde yo reinare! Y volvió a lanzar una lluvia de hojas

Sesshomaru: Jaken llevate a Rin lejos de aquí y protegela

Rin: Pero amo…yo quería darme un baño con Kagome

Kagome: (se encontraba en el suelo y un poco harida ya que no pudo esquivar del todo el ataque)tranquila pequeña…otro dia será.

Kagura. Ah me molesta tu voz y volvió a atacar, esta vez lastimando seriamente a Kagome.

Rin ya había salido de la escena y solo quedaban los tres.

Kagura: jajaja…torpe humana y te hacias llamar miko…este ultimo ataque terminara con tu existencia,débil y sucia humana.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Kagome logro tirar una rama que al ser tocada por ella se purifico y dio en un hombro a Kagura.

Kagura: jajajaa piensa que con ese nuevo truquito me podras vencer, solo un youkai podría vencerme jajaja

Kagome: Basta (susurro) Basta!estoy cansada de que me digan que soy débil (y comenzó a levantarse) estoy cansada de que me tengan lastima, si es verdad, soy una humana, solo sirvo para purificar la perla que ya no existe, y mis fuerzas no se comparan con las tuyas….y si, por primera vez en mi vida DESEARIA SER UNA YUKAI PARA VENCERTE!(grito y al hacerlo…un campo de luz rosado y poderoso la envolvió)

DESEO CONCEDIDO se escucho en la espesura del bosque y en medio de esa luz..el cuerpo de ella comenzó a cambiar…se hacia mas estilizado, su cabello azabache crecia de manera acelerada, sus uñas se vovian garras, sus orejas puntiagudas, sus colmillos crecían, una bella cola también del color azabache le creció y por unos instantes se pudo ver la enorme perra azulazabache que como yukai podría convertirse)

Fuera del campo, Kagura grito "Ohhhhh!maldita miko, nos volveremos a ver" y salió lo mas rápido posible para evitar ser purificada.

Sesshomaru que se había quedado, no para intervenir en la pelea sino para pelear con Kagura, ya que al decir que el era de su posesión había hecho mella en su orgullo youkai, ya que el como macho era quien elegia hembras no al revés. Se quedo anonadado por lo que estaba viendo.

De repente la luz poderosa se esfumo y Kagome cayo al suelo haciendo un gran ruido.

Sesshomaru, olfateo el ambiente…el aroma a jazmin que de aquella miko salía, no había cambiado pero se había intensificado de tal manera….se quiso acercar a ella pero un campo de energía lo rechazo.

Sesshomaru: Bah, sigue siendo humana…y se alejo del lugar. Pero algo en el…algo había dejado alla atrás con aquella repúgnate miko.

Sango: Kagome ya lleva demasiado tiempo en el bosque….porque mejor no la vamos a buscar.

Miroku: Mmmmm…como siempre tienes la razón mi bella y adorada Sango, pero es mejor esperar a que regrese Inuyasha el tiene el olfato que necesitamos para encontrarla.

Inuyasha acababa de entrar con Kykio, cuando escucho lo de Kagome. Ah que pasa, donde esta ella!

Miroku: No lo sabemos por eso queremos ir a buscarla.

Kykio quien observaba la escena no pudo dejar de sentir celos, al oir el comentario de su hanyou.

Inuyasha: Entonces que esperamos, vámonos ya! Giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Kykio, por favor amada mia,quedate aquí y descansa…no quiero que te suceda nada malo.

Ya el grupo de amigos adentrados en el bosque…

Inuyasha: Sera mejor que nos separemos asi podremos encontrarla mas rápido y volver a la aldea antes que anochesca.

Sango y Miroku: Ok

Y asi se separan. De pronto un grito estremece el bosque ¡inuyasha! El hibrido corre tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten, entonces llegan y ve a sus amigos que tienen entre sus manos un cuerpo. "oh no" (piensa Inuyasha) pero al acercarse el también queda petrificado por la visión…Kagome, SU Kagome, ya no era humana…era una hermosa yuokai…

Miroku: Sera mejor que la llevemos pronto a la aldea…

"Si " responde Inuyasha y la toma entre sus brazos…sin que nadie lo vea la olfatea…no, no tenia el aroma de nadie mas, seguía siendo tan pura como antes, su aroma a jazmines no había cambiado…pero entonces que paso?como pudo ella convertirse en eso?


	4. LA HUIDA

Cap 4: la huida

Una mujer de ojos achocolatados iba abriendo lentamente sus ojos…totalmente confundida, no sabia que había pasado, esperaba que todo aquello fuera un sueño. Pero el dolor por las heridas que le había causado Kagura no había pasado. Solamente eso recordaba.

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia aquella habitación de donde provenían las voces.

Sango: No puedo creer lo que vi…pero eso seguramente se debe a algún hechizo.

Inuyasha: seguramente, porque ningún youkai la tomo por lo que de otra forma debe haber sido.

Kykio: Bueno de esta manera ella será mas útil para el grupo

Shippo: Espero Iniyasha, que no prentendas que aceptemos a esta mujer

Inuyasha: ahhhhhhhhhh, ya basta Shippo, Kykio es ahora mi mujer y es mejor que todos se vayan acostumbrando.

Miroku: Srta Kagome

Inuyasha: Lo se, yo nunca quise hacerle daño pero ella siempre lo supo asique, ni modo

Miroku: Inuyasha mi tonto amigo, la srta Kagome se encuentra ya despierta

Inuyasha se voltea rápidamente "yo…yo…no quería que lo supieras asi…"y bajo la cabeza

Kagome: Esta bien, como lo dijiste yo siempre lo supe…(dentro de ella sentía como nuevamente su corazón se rompia no en mil pedazos, sino en millones de millones, tantos que creía que ya no iba a soportar seguir viviendo). Yo solamente quería avisarle que Kagura esta con vida…ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer mis cosas para volver a mi época

Shippo: Pero Kagome…

Kagome: Esta bien Shippo apenas pueda, te prometo que vendre a visitarte…sonrio tristemente la peliazabache

Shippo: Es que, no es solamente eso…tu…tu has cambiado kagome…ahora eres una youkai

Kagome: ¿QUE?

Sango: Si amiga, no se como te sucedió eso pero prometo que vamos a buscar la manera que vuelvas a ser tu otra vez

Miroku: Seguramente…esto lo hizo Kagura.

Kagome: De todas maneras, tengo que contarles a mi familia….tengo que irme…

Inuyasha: Pero Ka…no llego a terminar la frase que Kykio lo abrazo y le dijo "dejala mi amor, ella ya es grande y sabe lo que hace"

Kagome sin mas reparos y sin preparar nada, salió de allí a gran velocidad y se tiro al pozo.

Ya en su época…

Kagome: Mama, mama…

Mama de Kagome: pero que pasa hija por que esos gritos…oh mi dios…pero que te ha pasado.

Kagome: Donde esta Souta y el abuelo

M: Ellos salieron a pescar…se fueron a las afueras de la ciudad y volverán el domingo por la tarde, pero hija responde, que es lo que te ha sucedido?

Kagome entre lagrimas, no lo se mama, simplemente me desperté asi y el torpe de Inuyasha…y su llanto se hizo mas fuerte.

M: Tranquila hija…todo se solucionara….ya encontraras a alguien que te ame de verdad…ahora solo debes concentrarte en volver a ser físicamente mi hija y le sonrio afablemente…

Kagome: Si….gracias mama, creo que ya se quien me puede ayudar…ahora debo volver al sengoku. Te amo mama.

Y partió como un rayo.

Al salir del pozo, Kagome no quería volver a ver a sus amigos, no al menos hasta que volviera a ser ella, y respecto a Inuyasha….trataria de no pensar. Por el momento, quería darse un baño…no estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo cuerpo y este la cansaba de sobremanera.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió a aquel lago donde las cosas habían cambiado. Al llegar allí, se desnudo y se metió y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse…cuando de repente, sintió un extraño aroma…no sabia que era, pero sabia con seguridad que lo conocía.

De entre los arbustos, la figura de Sesshomaru apareció

-flashback-

Pensamientos de Sesshomaru: mmmm…ese aroma….es la mujer que acompaña a mi hermano, pero que humana mas torpe no escarmienta…ire a hacerle saber quien es el lord de las tierras del oeste.

-fin flashback-


	5. EL ENCUENTRO

CAP 5: EL ENCUENTRO

Sesshomaru: Que haces aquí humana, acaso no te adverti que estas eran mis tierras…si no quieres que te mate vete ahora mismo. Arrojando una mirada fría hacia Kagome que se encontraba desnuda pero tapada por las aguas.

Kagome: Lo siento pero no me ire (dijo en tono desafiante)además, yo…yo necesito relajarme antes de empezar mi viaje (haciendo una mueca de tristeza) debo…debo volver a ser lo que era.

Sesshomaru: Te lo adverti. Y siendo tan veloz llego a ella le tomo una de las muñecas y la saco del lago. Pero algo había cambiado su aroma a jazmines era mas intenso pero…habia algo mas, si era el aroma típico de las hembras de su especie. vio el cuerpo desnudo de ella…."veo que has decidido evolucionar para mejor, sin embargo aunque tu cuerpo sea la de una youkai, no tendre compasión por ti"

Kagome: Sueltame que me lastimas, además quien te crees que eres para tratarme asi!idiota!

Sesshomaru: Respetame!soy el lord de estas tierras!

Kagome: Y a mi que diablos me importa eso, y se solto del amarre de el, usando su nueva fuerza.

Sesshomaru: Chiquilla insolente. La tomo de los brazos y la llevo hacia un árbol, donde la estrello brutalmente.

Kagome: Dejo salir un grito de dolor, ay…eres una bestia!ya suéltame quien te has creido que eres, maldito.

Pero toda esa situación le había recordado a Sesshomaru que el tiempo de celo estaba próximo a llegar…y la altanería de ella solo consiguió exitarlo. Por lo que teniéndola atrapada como la tenia, la tomo de los pelos y le hizo inclinar su cabeza, comenzando a lamer su cuello, su oreja, sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios…

Kagome: Q…Que crees que haces? pero en el fondo esa situación le agradaba algo dentro de ella pedia que esa lengua la recorriera por completo, "suéltame maldito bastardo" grito como pudo.

Sesshomaru: Ahora que eres una youkai, tu cuerpo no me causa tanta repulsión, además te dije que estas son mis tierras y hago lo que quiera con lo que hay en ellas…

Kagome: Pero yo no soy un objeto!suelltame!y logro zafarse

Sesshomaru: Aprenderas a respetar a tu amo…

Kagome: Yo no soy esclava de nadie…

Sesshomaru: Eso lo veremos y nuevamente la agarro, pero esta vez por la cintura,y co n su otra mano libre la tomo del cuello, cuando se aseguro que el agarre era seguro solto su cintura y la tomo por las muñecas quemandolas superficialmente con su veneno, dejando asi en ellas unas marcas violáceas como las que se encontraban en su rostro .

Kagome: Si crees que con eso me detendrás no me conoces…

Sesshomaru simplemente sonrio…"ahora tendras que obedecerme si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias"

Kagome: Ja…si claro…como digas y paso frente a el a buscar su ropa…imbécil, uyy pero que tendrán los hombres de esa familia, que se creen que son…y comenzó a marcharse…dijo muy enojada.

Sesshomaru: A donde piensas que vas, esclava (lo dijo con un tono bastante sarcástico)

Kagome: Eso a ti que te importa.

Sesshomaru: Te dije que vas a aprender a respetarme y temerme, esclava, ahora eres de mi pertenencia, por lo cual te ordeno que me lo digas ya.

Kagome: Ni lo sueñes, de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho…

Sesshomaru: Responde, a donde crees que vas, grito

Kagome: No te importa!ayyyyyyyyyyyyy el dolor se hizo muy intenso que casi la desmaya.

Sesshomaru: No me hagas perder la paciencia…dime a donde vas

Kagome que entendió que había sucedido, intento hablar…"debo ir a visitar a una sacerdotisa de las tierras del norte, ella sabra como volverme a la normalidad, y si todo esto lo estas haciendo por tu odio hacia Inuyasha, te cuento que el ya escogió mujer, por lo que ya no soy el objeto que tu necesitas para vengarte de el, asique por favor, liberame, prometo no volver a poner un pie en tus tierras"

Sesshomaru: No, no lo haras, no al menos hasta que pase la época de apareamiento, una vez que finalice tal vez te libere.

Kagome: Pe..pe..pero que significa eso!acaso piensas que me voy a acostar contigo, para que luego me tires como un trapo viejo!estas muy equivocado!

Sesshomaru: Eso mismo es lo que hare...ahora sígueme si no quieres volver a sentir ese dolor.

Kagome: Eres un tonto, tan tonto como Inuyasha!ni lo sueñes prefiero morir antes que seguirte!me escuchaste!

Sesshomaru: Contigo es todo muy difícil, agradece que te elegi como mi esclava para esta época y cállate la boca de una buena vez, apretó el puño y Kagome se desmayo del dolor que sintió.


	6. EL RAPTO

CAP 5: EL ENCUENTRO

Sesshomaru: Que haces aquí humana, acaso no te adverti que estas eran mis tierras…si no quieres que te mate vete ahora mismo. Arrojando una mirada fría hacia Kagome que se encontraba desnuda pero tapada por las aguas.

Kagome: Lo siento pero no me ire (dijo en tono desafiante)además, yo…yo necesito relajarme antes de empezar mi viaje (haciendo una mueca de tristeza) debo…debo volver a ser lo que era.

Sesshomaru: Te lo adverti. Y siendo tan veloz llego a ella le tomo una de las muñecas y la saco del lago. Pero algo había cambiado su aroma a jazmines era mas intenso pero…habia algo mas, si era el aroma típico de las hembras de su especie. vio el cuerpo desnudo de ella…."veo que has decidido evolucionar para mejor, sin embargo aunque tu cuerpo sea la de una youkai, no tendre compasión por ti"

Kagome: Sueltame que me lastimas, además quien te crees que eres para tratarme asi!idiota!

Sesshomaru: Respetame!soy el lord de estas tierras!

Kagome: Y a mi que diablos me importa eso, y se solto del amarre de el, usando su nueva fuerza.

Sesshomaru: Chiquilla insolente. La tomo de los brazos y la llevo hacia un árbol, donde la estrello brutalmente.

Kagome: Dejo salir un grito de dolor, ay…eres una bestia!ya suéltame quien te has creido que eres, maldito.

Pero toda esa situación le había recordado a Sesshomaru que el tiempo de celo estaba próximo a llegar…y la altanería de ella solo consiguió exitarlo. Por lo que teniéndola atrapada como la tenia, la tomo de los pelos y le hizo inclinar su cabeza, comenzando a lamer su cuello, su oreja, sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios…

Kagome: Q…Que crees que haces? pero en el fondo esa situación le agradaba algo dentro de ella pedia que esa lengua la recorriera por completo, "suéltame maldito bastardo" grito como pudo.

Sesshomaru: Ahora que eres una youkai, tu cuerpo no me causa tanta repulsión, además te dije que estas son mis tierras y hago lo que quiera con lo que hay en ellas…

Kagome: Pero yo no soy un objeto!suelltame!y logro zafarse

Sesshomaru: Aprenderas a respetar a tu amo…

Kagome: Yo no soy esclava de nadie…

Sesshomaru: Eso lo veremos y nuevamente la agarro, pero esta vez por la cintura,y co n su otra mano libre la tomo del cuello, cuando se aseguro que el agarre era seguro solto su cintura y la tomo por las muñecas quemandolas superficialmente con su veneno, dejando asi en ellas unas marcas violáceas como las que se encontraban en su rostro .

Kagome: Si crees que con eso me detendrás no me conoces…

Sesshomaru simplemente sonrio…"ahora tendras que obedecerme si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias"

Kagome: Ja…si claro…como digas y paso frente a el a buscar su ropa…imbécil, uyy pero que tendrán los hombres de esa familia, que se creen que son…y comenzó a marcharse…dijo muy enojada.

Sesshomaru: A donde piensas que vas, esclava (lo dijo con un tono bastante sarcástico)

Kagome: Eso a ti que te importa.

Sesshomaru: Te dije que vas a aprender a respetarme y temerme, esclava, ahora eres de mi pertenencia, por lo cual te ordeno que me lo digas ya.

Kagome: Ni lo sueñes, de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho…

Sesshomaru: Responde, a donde crees que vas, grito

Kagome: No te importa!ayyyyyyyyyyyyy el dolor se hizo muy intenso que casi la desmaya.

Sesshomaru: No me hagas perder la paciencia…dime a donde vas

Kagome que entendió que había sucedido, intento hablar…"debo ir a visitar a una sacerdotisa de las tierras del norte, ella sabra como volverme a la normalidad, y si todo esto lo estas haciendo por tu odio hacia Inuyasha, te cuento que el ya escogió mujer, por lo que ya no soy el objeto que tu necesitas para vengarte de el, asique por favor, liberame, prometo no volver a poner un pie en tus tierras"

Sesshomaru: No, no lo haras, no al menos hasta que pase la época de apareamiento, una vez que finalice tal vez te libere.

Kagome: Pe..pe..pero que significa eso!acaso piensas que me voy a acostar contigo, para que luego me tires como un trapo viejo!estas muy equivocado!

Sesshomaru: Eso mismo es lo que hare...ahora sígueme si no quieres volver a sentir ese dolor.

Kagome: Eres un tonto, tan tonto como Inuyasha!ni lo sueñes prefiero morir antes que seguirte!me escuchaste!

Sesshomaru: Contigo es todo muy difícil, agradece que te elegi como mi esclava para esta época y cállate la boca de una buena vez, apretó el puño y Kagome se desmayo del dolor que sintió.


	7. EL MOMENTO DE KAGOME

Cap 7: El momento de Kagome

El olia la exitacion de ella y disfrutaba de la sensación que le daba su cuerpo al ser recorrido con su lengua. Al principio los lamia con ternura pero luego ya no…comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos que hicieron gemir a kagome…fue entonces cuando el youkai la tiro a sobre la hierba…y al igual que antes, previo a que Kagome se quejara ya que tenia rostro de disgusto, se avalanzo sobre ella y mordió tiernamente uno de sus pezones mientras jugueteaba con el otro con su otra mano.

Y comenzó a su mano por el abdomen de ella, haciendo que diera pequeños gemidos que trataba de callar pero que para el oído de un youkai sonaban a la perfeccion. Llego a su intimidad y comenzó a estimularla con la palma de su mano, a esta altura Kagome ya no podía guardar mas sus gemidos, "ah, ah, ah" fue cuando el la penetro con uno de sus dedos, ella dio un salto pero también algo de ella se habia comenzado a despertar…era su nueva sangre …su bestia interior…

Kagome: "mas Sesshomaru, mas" grito, el Youkai se éxito a tal punto que su virilidad se hizo muy visible, pero no…el no la poseería ese dia…continuo estimulándola con sus dedos…entonces Kagome repentinamente salto sobre el, y empezó a lamerle su cuello, Sesshomaru se la quito de encima, ella habia quedado tirada en el suelo y el se habia parado…

Sesshomaru: " Tu eres mi esclava y haras lo que te ordene",

Kagome: "No "grito, "yo no soy esclava de nadie, ahora ven y poseeme"

Sesshomaru exitandose mas por el carácter de aquella mujer la tomo de los pelos y colocando nuevamente sus dedos dentro de su femeneidad le susurro al oído "No me des ordenes, yo hare lo que quiera contigo" y la volvió a tirar sobre el pasto pero esta vez no la tomaba con sus dedos sino con su lengua, Kagome intento varias veces incorporarse, pero el con un empujon y un gruñido la tiraban de nuevo hacia atrás…Sesshomaru seguía moviendo su lengua con gran destreza dentro de su femeneidad, rozaba sus labios superiores y le daba pequeños mordiscos que hacían gemir Kagome, luego encontró su punto exacto donde ella ya no podía detenerse y comenzó con mayor fuerza a pasar su lengua, la movia de arriba abajo dando pequeños giros, pronto Kagome no pudo aguantar mas…

Kagome: ahhhhhhhhhhhh….mientras sentía una ola eléctrica le recorría todo su cuerpo haciéndola arquear de placer….

Sesshomaru, al verla de esta manera, sonrio altivamente, sintiedose orgulloso de lo que había generado. Cuando noto que ese placer iba en disminución le dijo "Ahora puedes bañarte, vendre por ti en un rato, espero que estes lista para seguir" y sin mas reparos, desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

Kagome luego que el extasis se esfumara se metió al agua, su mente era un remolino, no remolino no, un huracán de pensamientos que la atormentaban….¿Que había sido todo eso? Porque ella no lo había detenido? Ademas, esa sensación que se había despertado en ella, esa necesidad de necesitarlo? No, era imposible, su corazón se había quedado con Inuyasha, si había huido era porque no sabia como adaptarse, como volver a ser ella…y recordó lo que su abuelo siempre le dijo sobre la perla "Nunca concede tu deseo de verdad" y eso es lo que había sucedido…ella no deseaba ser un youkai, tal vez tener la fuerza y la frialdad de estos, en ese triste momento ya que necesitaba aceptar que Inuyasha ya era de otra.

Pero una voz la había sacado del trance en el que se encontraba, era el.

Sesshomaru: "Miko, ya salte del agua, me estas demorando"

Kagome: Pues aguanta, las mujeres tenemos nuestros tiempos, asique no me apresures y dejame en paz!

Antes de que el pudiera responderle, ya que su rostro demostraba un enojo sobrenatural, apareció Rin y Jaken…

Rin: Srta Kagome, que lindo!un baño! Podría Rin bañarse con usted?

Kagome (ufff, salvada): Por mi no hay problemas pequeña, pero…preguntale a Sesshomaru

Rin: Amo Sesshomaru, Rin podría darse un baño con la srta Kagome?

Sesshomaru se limito a mirarla y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

Jaken: Ay, espéreme amo bonito!

Kagome y Rin jugaban en el agua, mientras las risas iban y venían ninguna de las dos noto que estaban siendo observadas…pese a esto, los nuevos instintos de Kagome comenzaron a llevarla a sentirse algo incomoda, por lo que le dijo a Rin que mejor seria acabar con el baño, asi el "amo" no se enojaba.

Al salir, ellas comenzaron a cambiarse, Kagome se sentía intranquila, era un sentimiento de inseguridad tan profundo, sentía miedo por Rin, esa pequeña se hacia querer rápido.

De pronto un moustro volador, se acercaba a ellas de manera intimidante, Kagome solo atino a acercar a Rin y protegerla con su cuerpo, deseando crear un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente poderoso para que pudiera repeler el ataque. Su deseo se realizo, cuando el mosutro llego a ellas, fue rechazado por el campo de energía que había creado, el moustro maldijo e intento un nuevo ataque pero esta vez Sesshomaru era el encargado de dar batalla y protegerlas.

Sesshomaru: Pobre bestia, te haz ganado tu final y con su espada lo partió en dos.

Ya quita ese campo, y caminen rápido, estamos demorados.

"Si" asintieron ambas, y intentando que el Youkai no las escuche, Kagome le pregunto a Rin "¿estas bien?", Rin con una gran sonrisa le respondi también susurrando: "Si, muy bien ya que tu y el amo sesshomaru me protegen". Obviamente el gran youkai había escuchado todo, y sin desearlo una leve sonrisa se apodero de el.


	8. ¿CELOS?

**HOLA A TODOS!ANTES QUE NADA MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS Y POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, LA VERDAD QUE TODO ESO ME ANIMA A SEGUIR CON ELLA! BUENO, ACA LES DEJO OTRO CAP, PUEDE SER QUE NO SEA TAN INTERESANTE PERO ES QUE DA PASO AL QUE LE SIGUE...COMO SIEMPRE LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOTES A TODOS...AH VUELVO A HACERLES EL MISMO PEDIDO...¡ENSEÑENMEN A RESPONDER SUS REWIEWS DE MANERA PERSONAL! OK...GRACIAS DE NUEVO Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

CAP 8: CELOS?

Sesshomaru: Vamos a pasar por el mercado de los youkais, dijo sin mirar, pero kagome sabia que se dirigía a ella, después de todo se había convertido en una hembra de su especie. "Pase lo que pase no te alejes de mi y no permitas que nadie toque a Rin y tu Jaken ya sabes lo que debes hacer cuando lleguemos"

Jaken: "Si, amo bonito, yo lo hare y nada me lo impedirá"A

Cuando llegaron al mercado, Sesshomaru, se acerco a Kagome, la cual se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca, su corazón se acelero, el lo noto, le gustaba saber que era el quien generaba eso en aquella miko, se acerco mas y la tomo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru: Recuerda bien lo que te dije, no te alejes de mi y no permitas que nadie se le acerque a Rin, este es un lugar peligroso.

Kagome solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. "Rin, ven conmigo"dijo y tomo a la pequeña cargándola entre sus brazos.

Todos en aquel mercado miraban a Kagome ya que llevaba esa ropa tan extraña, muchos youkais que estaban la miraban libidinosamente, esa falda corta dejaba ver las perfectas piernas blancas y largas…mas de uno de ellos querían aparearse con ella, intentaron acercársele pero vieron que estaba con Sesshomaru, claro que lo notaron porque al ver lo que generaba la miko dejo salir un gemido como para marcar territorio. Kagome noto estoy y se puso roja de vergüenza ("porque el esta haciendo esto!) y se molesto, se molesto tanto que le tomo la mano y tirando de ella para que el se acercara le dijo al al oído en un tono muy molesto "YO NO SOY PROPIEDAD DE NADIE Y SE CUIDARME SOLA; ENTENDISTE"…Sesshomaru le tomo su barbilla y le dijo con una sonrisa muy sarcástica, "vuelve hacer eso y te puedo matar por faltarme el respeto" Kagome se estremeció ante tales palabras, sabia que el era alguien de armas tomar…por lo cual la única respuesta digna que pudo esbozar fue un "um" y giro rápidamente hacia otro lado.

Sesshomaru: Quedate aquí con Rin. Jaken, vigilalas

Jaken: Como usted ordene amo bonito (ay, pero porque a mi me hace hacer estas cosas, yo cuidar de dos humanas…)

Sesshomaru ingreso. Dentro de la choza se encontraban los mas importantes youkais, dueños de grandes extensiones de tierras y de un gran numero de sirvientes. El tomo asiento, y espero que comenzara la discusión. Cuando esta comenzó, se hablo de entrada de ciertos moustros que asolaban los territorios de unos y de otros y se gestionaron distintas alianzas para proteger sus territorios de un nuevo ser que estaba manipulando a los moustros mas poderosos de la región. Al finalizar esta, llegaba la hora de hacer sociales, o mejor dicho de hablar sobre esclavas que le sirvieran para esta nueva época de apareamiento que se acercaba.

Y1: Dime Sesshomaru, que es lo que pides por tu esclava, la verdad que con esas ropas extrañas es muy llamativas y a logrado despertar mis deseos.

Y2: Todo lo que el te pida te lo redoblo, además de aceptar tu condición como gran youkai

Sesshomaru: No hay nada que tengan que me sirva, la esclava, se queda conmigo

Y3: Jajajaja….vamos…tenemos piedras muy valiosas que podrían hacerte triplicar tu fuerza, además para que la haz traido hasta aquí, solo para demostrarnos lo bueno que eres para elegirlas? Esa vestimenta exótica…prestamela por una noche, no me importa que la hayas usado

Seshhomaru, no podía creer los problemas que esa miko le estaba ocasionando, pero sabia que en algo tenían razón, la ropa de ella era mas que sugerente y daba un rápido acceso a su figura.

Y4: Soy el mas viejo del grupo, deberías por respeto dármela a mi, fui compañero de tu padre y un gran aliado.

Sesshomaru: Tomen a cualquiera de las esclavas que poseo pero ella es mia y solamente mia (pero que había dicho! El gran lord no quería compartir una esclava insignificante!)

Y4: Pues bien tu te la buscaste! Y a gran velocidad salió de allí y apenas vio a Kagome intento tomarla.

Sesshomaru: Viejo tonto, solo haz apresurado tu muerte, nadie le quita a un Taisho lo que le pertenece y con un movimiento de sus garras lo mato.

Kagome se había quedado paralizada ante la situación.

Sesshomaru: Vamonos ya. Quería irse lo mas rápido posible, no podía soportar que todos esos youkais inferiores vieran o intentaran acercarse a ella. Ella le pertenecía, nadie la tocaria, nadie, solo el.

Nuevamente adentrados en el bosque, Sesshomaru comenzó a sentirse mas tranquilo, allí nadie la tocaria, pero recordó las palabras sobre su vestimenta.

Kagome: Sesshomaru, podríamos descansar, Rin se encuentra muy cansada y yo también.

Sesshomaru: No. Llevala en tus brazos

Kagome: No! Eres un desconsiderado! Quien te crees que eres, si quieres seguir sigue tu!nosotras luego te alcanzamos, además Rin necesita comer y yo también.

Jaken: Ay pero mujer atrevida!como te atreves a hablarle asi al amo!deberias arrodillarte y pedir perdón, además ustedes son una carga. Necesitan comer, dormir y no se cuantas cosas mas!

Kagome: Uyyyyy…ya cállate sapo feo, que la cosa no es contigo!

Jaken: AHH pe…pe…pero como te atreves a faltarme el respeto, ya veras

Sesshomaru: Ya basta. He decidido que descansaran, pero no creas que es por tu pedido. Necesito hacer algo antes de continuar.

Y simplemente se convirtió en una esfera de luz y desapareció.

Jaken: Ay ay ay amo bonito, no me deje por favor

Kagome: Ja ni creas que nosotras necesitamos de tu compañía, verdad Rin? Dandose vuelta para buscar la complicidad de la pequeña, pero ella ya se encontraba dormida sobre una de las patas de Ah- Un.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo y de Sesshomaru no se sabia nada.

Kagome: Voy a dar una vuelta, cuida a Rin

Jaken: Que que!vas a desobedecer al amo….no debemos movernos hasta que el vuelva.

Kagome: Pues no me importa, el no es mi amo…además necesito despejarme asique…nos vemos. Y comenzó a caminar por un sendero apenas marcado.


	9. LA APARICION DE KOUGA

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REWIEWS...MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS, YA QUE CON ELLOS ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, LO ESCRIBI Y REESCRIBI VARIAS VECES (NO ME CONFORMABA) Y AL FINAL SALIO ESTO, QUE PARA MI ACLARA ALGUNAS COSAS QUE HABIAN QUEDANDO UN POCO COLGADAS! GRACIAS DE NUEVO, LES DEJO MIL BESOTES A TODOS Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS REWIEWS**

CAP 9: LA APARICION DE KOUGA

Había caminado por un largo rato, y realmente se sentía cansada por lo que se acerco a un gran árbol para dormir un rato. Tal vez el no iría a buscarla, tal vez ya hubiera seguido su camino…ese olor pensó la pequeña miko…ese olor lo conozco…es de… es de…y un torbellino se acerco a ella.

Kouga: Querida Kagome por fin te encuentro, mi amada! Pero que es lo que ha pasado contigo…te ves más bella que antes…tu aroma no cambio pero tu…tu tienes cola!

Kagome: Gracias por tus comentarios joven Kouga, siempre son reconfortantes y sí, tengo cola. Es que la perla me convirtió en esto.

Kouga: Oh mi amada, para mí esto es un sueño…ahora con más razón debemos aparejarnos…eres más perfecta que antes para mí.

Kagome: Eh…

Kouga: Pero que significan esas marcas! Dime quien te ha hecho esto! Tú! Ah perro tonto como pudo permitir que alguien te haga su esclava! Juro que matare a Inuyasha y a quien te haya hecho esto, así te podre liberar!

Pero ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba allí, viendo y escuchando todo…

Kagome: Joven Kouga, dijo entre lágrimas, gracias mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. A lo que Kouga solo respondió con otro abrazo y sonrojándose.

Kagome: Necesitaba esto…y parando un poco el llanto de desesperación, alegría y tantas otras emociones que se habían juntado en ella le dijo, "necesito un favor"

Kouga: Lo que sea por ti, mi amada Kagome…

Mientras tanto escondido entre las ramas de un árbol frondoso, Sesshomaru hervía de bronca al ver como ese lobo tocaba a su miko, y más cuando esta lo abrazo. El quería intervenir, pero también estaba curioso por el comportamiento de "su" miko.

Kagome: Necesito que averigües como volver a transformarme en una humana, yo últimamente me estoy sintiendo rara y no quiero acostumbrarme a ser una youkai…quiero volver a estar en casa con mi familia, le dijo mientras sus lagrimas retornaban a sus ojos y comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Kouga, la tomo por la cintura acercándola a él y luego tomo su barbilla, "Tranquila mi amada, todo lo que tú quieras te lo daré" y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella.

Fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru hizo su gran aparición.

Sesshomaru: Quita tus manos de ella…me pertenece y tú lo sabes

Kouga: TUUUUUU! Como te atreviste, ella es mi mujer! Quítale esas horribles marcas para que me la pueda llevar, exigió el lobo.

Sesshomaru: Esta miko solamente me pertenece a mí, ya que nadie la ha marcado.

Kouga: Yo la marcare si es lo que quieres…dijo de manera maliciosa y acerco sus colmillos al cuello de Kagome.

Sesshomaru, solo respondió con un gruñido y tan veloz como pudo se interpuso entre ellos y tiro hacia un costado Kagome, tomo al youkai lobo del cuello, pero este se zafo con su velocidad, parecía que una nueva batalla había comenzado.

Kouga: Ella es mi mujer y no descansare hasta que la liberes…no tienes derecho ni a tocarla, ni mucho menos a esclavizarla, es mía desde antes que apareciera…

Antes de que Sesshomaru comenzara o intentara hablar la voz de la miko interrumpió aquella situación de pelea…

Kagome: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy….que tienen los hombres, moustros y demás seres en esta época!YO NO SOY DE NADIE!NO TENGO DUEÑO!

Sesshomaru: Cállate, y no te metas

Kagome: Yo hablo y digo todo lo que quiera!Por más marcas que me hayas hecho, no soy un objeto que te pertenezca! Y sabes una cosa, me cansaron los dos…me voy, y giro su cuerpo buscando una salida de aquel claro que solo le trajo problemas, pero algo la detuvo, era un ardor en sus muñecas que parecía calar muy hondo…no ella no le iba permitir ganar esta vez, aunque su alma se desgarrara en el intento, ella se iba a ir…camino unos pasos, muy lentamente…

Kouga: "Mi amada, que es lo que te sucede" dijo e intento ir hacia ella, pero el cuerpo del gran youkai se le atravesó en el camino

Kouga: Ya deja de hacer eso! La lastimas! Perro inútil! Acaso no recuerdas que fue por ella que la perla de Sikon nos dio a todos lo que queríamos!

Sesshomaru: No le hables de esa forma! Ella me pertenece! Obviando, lo que Kouga había dicho…

-Flashback-

En el fin de la pelea contra Naraku

Kagome y Kikyo se encontraban dentro de la perla, Kykio ya había pedido su deseo, y la perla intentaba que Kagome dijiera el suyo, pero solo obtenía de ella "la felicidad de todos", ante aquello, la perla se sintió conmovida y sin que ella lo supiera fue cumpliendo el deseo de cada uno de los que se encontraban en la pelea…metiéndose en las cabezas de cada uno de ellos, les pregunto…

Voz: La sacerdotisa del futuro quiere su bienestar, ahora dime ¿Qué desea tu corazón?

Sango: Mi pequeño hermano…ojala pudiera revivir y olvidar todo lo que paso.

Inuyasha: Yo….Kikyo…

Sesshomaru, no dijo nada, tampoco pensó, solo toco su hombro y recordó su brazo faltante

-Fin Flashback-

Pero mas allá de que el Youkai no dijiera nada, Kagome lo escucho…

Kagome, quien se encontraba luchando contra el dolor que le infringían las marcas que Sesshomaru le había hecho, y con sus cabellos tapándole los ojos, dijo: "joven Kouga, que acaba de decir?"

Kouga: Lo que escuchaste, mi querida mujer, tu deseo nos dio un regalo a todos, inclusive a este idiota que te aprisiona.

Sesshomaru lo miro con desprecio, pero él no sabía porque, no sabía si esa bronca que sentía era porque le había dicho como él, el gran youkai estaba en deuda con una simple miko, o por haberla llamado "su mujer" ella era de él y ese lobo aprendería a respetar "su propiedad"


	10. DUDAS QUE CRECEN

**HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO!COMO SIEMPRE QUIERO AGRADECDERLES A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, REALMENTE DISFRUTO AL LEERLOS, DE NUEVO, GRACIAS. QUIERO RECORDAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LO DIGO PORQUE SIEMPRE ME OLVIDO DE ACLARAR ESTE PUNTO. ADEMAS, QUIERO CONTARLES QUE AL IGUAL QUE USTEDES YO TAMBIEN COMENCE MIS CLASES Y COMO DEBEN DE SABER, ESO TE QUITA MUCHO TIEMPO...POR LO QUE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES VAN A DEMORAR UN POCO MAS...NO QUIERO CHANTAJEARLOS PERO...SI TAL VEZ...NO SE...RECIBO UN PAR DE REWIEWS...TAL VEZ Y SOLO TAL VEZ PUEDA ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDAMENTE YA QUE EL CAP QUE SIGUE YA ESTA COMENZADO...BUENO, NO HABLANDO EN SERIO, SEGURO QUE PARA EL PROXIMO ME DEMORO NO SOLO POR MIS CLASES SINO TAMBIEN PORQUE YA QUIERO IR DANDOLE EL GIRO PARA LLEGAR AL FINAL, LO MALO ES QUE SE ME OCURREN MUCHAS COSAS Y CADA VEZ LA ESTIRO MAS. AHORA SI Y COMO DICE GOSHI...NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!BESOTES A TODOS!**

CAP 10: Dudas que crecen

Kagome: Eso significa…que la piedra si concedió mi deseo…entonces, porque me convirtió en youkai?

Mientras la miko-youkai reflexionaba sobre lo que eso significaba, la Sikon No Tama, había quebrado las reglas? Y si no fuera así, eso que quería decir? Acaso alguien deseo su conversión? Lo peor de tener tantas dudas ara que sabía que Sesshomaru, jamás le permitiría apartarse de su lado para buscar ayuda, pero que era eso? Porque no usaba sus poderes para liberarse de él? Un gruñido la saco de sus pensamientos, los machos youkais seguían desafiándose con sus miradas y palabras mientras se atacaban…

Kagome: Ay basta los dos! parecen unos niños! Además (hizo una pequeña pausa) AUNQUE TENGA ESTAS HORRIBLES MARCAS; YO NO SOY DE NADIE Y NO SOY MUJER DE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS! Ante los gritos de ella, ambos quedaron inmóviles.

Sesshomaru: Espero que no estés pensando en mi deplorable medio hermano, porque al marcar a la sacerdotisa muerta como su pareja dejo bien claro que el no te quiere. Sabía que con sus palabras la hería, pero prefería eso, ella tenía que saber la verdad, ella no podía ser de su hermano, ella debía acostumbrarse a estar con él.

Kagome: "Eres tan tonto como Inuyasha", lo dijo con su cara mirando al piso y sus ojos tapados por su cabello, "no eres aun más tonto! Por lo menos el sabia callarse la boca" susurro, mientras peleaba con sus ojos para no dejar salir ninguna lagrima…Kouga, tomando ventaja de que el youkai se había quedado paralizado, aprovecho la situación y fue directo al lado de ella.

Kouga: "Mi amada, no llores…yo limpiare y curare las heridas que ese perro tonto te hizo. A mi lado, nada te pasara, siempre estaré para protegerte…desde que te vi supe que estabas destinada a ser mi compañera", y ágilmente, tomo su rostro y la beso.

Ella se había quedado paralizada, sin mover ni un solo musculo, pero…después de todo…Kouga siempre la trataba bien y era muy dulce con ella, además de que se notaba que el también era una persona capaz de entregarlo todo por sus amigos… es cierto estaba Ayame, una muchachita de cabellos rojos como el fuego hiperactiva como él, que decía ser su prometida. Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, ella empezó a cerrar los ojos para corresponder aquel suave beso que se posaba en sus labios.

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, como ese youkai inferior a él, se animaba a hablar, tocar y besar a "SU" miko…esto era una conducta inaceptable, debería matarlo para así castigarlo por su ofensa…en ese momento noto que la miko estaba a punto de corresponderle…su bestia interior lo hizo estremecer…ella simplemente no podía hacer eso, ella era de él y de nadie más!Como se atrevía a desafiarlo…como se atrevía a ofenderlo…como se atrevía a engañarlo. Debía actuar rápido.

Tomándolo de su cola de caballo lo hizo para atrás, haciendo finalizar aquel roce y le dijo de una manera muy fría, amenazadora y ya fuera de sí…."Suéltala y ven a responderme por tus actos", Kouga sabía lo que eso significaba, era un duelo, pero a él poco le importaba, se había vuelto más fuerte con el trascurso del tiempo y se sentía capaz de pelear, sobre todo si era por la pertenencia de Kagome.

Kouga, dándole una sonrisa muy cómplice a Kagome le dijo: "Mi dulce amor, no te preocupes, hoy hare que tu suplicio termine y luego podremos terminar nosotros con lo que hoy empezamos"

La batalla entre ellos comenzó nuevamente pero esta vez, los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban inyectados en sangre, todos sabían que quería decir ellos, la bestia había tomado el control. De todas maneras Kouga se sentía capaz, no podía fallarle a "SU MUJER".

Los golpes iban y venían, se esquivaban, se cruzaban, se herían, pero pese a que Kouga pudo darle algunos golpes bien certeros a Sesshomaru, él se encontraba en clara desventaja. Tanto es así, que en un momento, el gran youkai, confundió al lobo y aprovecho esta situación para tomarlo por el cuello y clavarle sus garras envenenadas. Sesshomaru no decía nada, su sangre se encontraba corriendo dándole una sensación de satisfacción, él no solo había ganado sino también podía eliminar a aquel lobo que se atrevía a tocarla. Cuando sus garras se hundían en el cuello de aquel molesto youkai inferior, sintió algo…Kagome lo estaba abrazando y le decía en un susurro "Por favor, no lo lastimes, el es mi amigo además de que ya está comprometido con Ayame…solo…solo quiere ayudarme" el gran youkai sin saber porque empezó a aflojar el agarre…solo podía sentir la calidez de ella rodeándolo, embriagándolo con su aroma a jazmín…calmando a su bestia.

Pero esa extraña escena fue interrumpida por una oleada de moustros que comenzaron a atacar, tanto Sesshomaru como Kouga comenzaron a atacar y matar a la gran bandada, pero esta solo tenía un objetivo…la miko-youkai…pronto Kouga cayó herido de gravedad (tenía varias heridas delicadas debido a su pelea con Sesshomaru), a lo que Kagome respondió corriendo a su lado y generando un campo de energía para protegerlo.

Kagome: Sesshomaru, son demasiados para ti…ven con nosotros y permíteme borrarlos con mi purificación.

Sesshomaru: Miko inútil, yo no soy tan débil como ese youkai que tienes entre tus brazos

Kagome: Ayyy ya deja esos celos, ven o te purificare a ti también!

Sesshomaru: Atrévete

Kagome se sintió tan pero tan molesta que creó una onda expansiva de purificación, pero en sus pensamientos estaba aquel terco y odioso youkai que se pensaba tan superior a ella…no, no podía hacerle daño…necesitaba también protegerlo, con esto alrededor de Sesshomaru se genero un campo para evitar su purificación…

Sesshomaru: Te dije que no necesitaba de tus cuidados, además quien te crees para desobedecerme, gruño. Y se acerco a ella amenazadoramente.

Los moustros ya habían desaparecido, entonces Kagome, dejo a Kouga en las finas hierbas y se levanto.

Kagome: Youkai tonto!Encima que me preocupo por ti! me tratas de esta manera!

Sesshomaru: Silencio insolente!

Kagome: Eres peor que Inuyasha!.

Sesshomaru: No me compares con un mestizo! Sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

En ese momento entraron Guinta y Hatten, "Señora Kagome, que sucedió"

Sesshomaru: "ELLA NO ES DE ESE INFERIOR" e hizo bramar la tierra con su voz. Guinta y Hatten temblaron del miedo pero se quedaron junto a su compañero para protegerlo. Kagome se puso en frente de él y con un gesto les ordeno que sacaran de allí a Kouga, y es lo que hicieron.

Kagome: Tus celos son peor que los de Inuyasha!, le grito en la cara, ella sabía que esto podía hacer desviar la atención del youkai.

Sesshomaru: Nunca me vuelvas a comparar con ese hanyou…

Kagome: Porque no, eres igual a él…puedes ser distinto físicamente pero por dentro los dos son la misma bestia, le dijo, sacando afuera tanta bronca y frustración de adentro. Ella había sido lastimada por el hanyou y ahora era maltratada por el hermano de este…y lo peor era que ella, no podía alejarse de él. Pero porque… pensó.

Sesshomaru: ¿quieres saber que tan diferente soy a mi medio hermano? o hasta donde yo llegaría que él no llego? Se acerco a ella y posesivamente la tomo de la cintura y la tiro contra su cuerpo. Se acerco a su cuello y lamio toda su extensión, se acerco a su boca y sintió el aroma de aquella bestia que se había atrevido a posarse sobre sus labios. Con un gruñido, la levanto y la cargo sobre su hombro.

Kagome: Bájame!Te lo ordeno! Quién crees que eres para hacerme esto!

Sesshomaru: Anda, grita, patalea, haz lo que quieras, solo logras excitarme mas

Kagome simplemente no pudo decir nada…conocía a la perfección el tacto del youkai y esto la hacía estremecer de solo recordarlo.

Kagome: Dime donde me llevas!

Sesshomaru: Deja de gritar o tendré que callarte. Iremos a darnos un baño.

Kagome: QUEEEEEE?BAJAME!

Sesshomaru: Hm….tal vez hoy te posea.

Kagome se quedo muda ante semejante comentario y sus mejillas enrojecieron, pero porque…ella no lo odiaba pero tampoco sentía algo por él, verdad? se pregunto así misma. El Inu youkai, se alegro por haber provocado en ella esas reacciones, su silencio y su sonrojo…


	11. UNA VERDAD QUE QUIERE SALIR

**HOLA A TODOS...BUENO...ACA ESTA OTRO CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...ANDO UN POCO BAJA DE INSPIRACION PERO CREO QUE NO QUEDO TAN MAL...ESO SI LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO VA ESTAR BUENO...GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEWS!COMO SIEMPRE LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y BESOTES PARA TODOS.**

CAP 11: Una verdad que quiere salir

Sesshomaru hizo su bola de luz y se dirigió hacia unos pozos de aguas termales que se encontraban cerca del lugar.

Saliendo del bosque la pequeña manada de lobos se cruzo con los compañeros de la miko.

Sango: Kouga, que es lo que ha pasado?

Kouga: Tu maldito perro miserable! (Dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Inuyasha) Perro inútil! Te permití acompañar a mi mujer, y ahora ella es presa de Sesshomaru.

El grupo entero, a excepción de Kykio, grito un fuerte "QUEEEE"

Miroku: Sr. Kouga, porque no permite que le ayudemos con sus heridas mientras nos platica sobre la Srta. Kagome.

Kouga, sabía que estaba mal herido, pero no dijo nada, por lo que sus acompañantes lo hicieron, descansar en el suelo, mientras Sango se acercaba a él para ayudarlo. En ese momento, Kykio dijo: "Si me lo permite yo podría ayudarlo a que sus heridas sanen más rápido, todavía sigo siendo una sacerdotisa"

Kouga, olfateo el ambiente, "Perro inútil! Has marcado a la muerta como tu pareja! Es por eso que mi mujer ahora es esclava de tu torpe medio hermano!" "Podrías haber sido más amable con Kagome después de todo ella es mi mujer"

Inuyasha: CALLATE PERRO SARNOSO!NO PERMITIRE QUE HABLES ASI DE MI COMPAÑERA! ADEMAS…Ella…ella siempre lo supo…es que es tan terca y obstinada, sino mira en el lio que se ha metido. Su voz había ido disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

Pero pronto el noto que su miko, su kykio, había desaparecido...por lo que salió en busca de ella. Ante semejante acto, todos hicieron un seño…nadie, ninguno de ellos, soportaba a Kykio, ella era tan odiosa e insufrible, además de que era la culpable de los pesares de su gran amiga…no era cálida y amable como ella. Miroku, rompiendo el silencio que se había generado, le pregunto al joven lobo "Kouga, podrías hablarnos sobre la Srta. Kagome?" el asintió con su cabeza y les conto lo de las marcas de esclava que ahora llevaba, lo de la batalla con Sesshomaru por haber tocado "su propiedad, cuando ella solo le pertenecía a él", el siguiente ataque de los monstruos y de los poderes fabulosos que parecía estar desarrollando.

Sango: Su excelencia, debemos hacer algo para ayudarla, ella siempre…

Miroku: Entiendo, pero ahora debemos cargar con ella, y no sé si sea prudente que se vuelvan a cruzar, sobre todo ahora que ella es oficialmente la hembra del idiota de mi gran amigo.

Kouga: Yo iré con ustedes, reclamare a Kagome como mi mujer…no quiero que él pase ni un minuto más compartiendo su aire.

Shippo, que se encontraba con su rostro oscurecido por la tristeza, solo llego a murmurar…mamá…yo…yo…yo voy a rescatarte! Grito mientras un puñado de lágrimas se escapaba.

Sango: Tranquilo pequeño, no permitiremos que nada le pase.

Kouga: Si y te prometo que una vez que me case con ella, podrás unirte a nosotros y ser parte de nuestra manada, que será la más poderosa, porque tendremos a nuestro lado a la bella Kagome…

Shippo lo miro con los ojos un poco ido y pensó: "Este lobo siempre soñando" pero en el fondo su propuesta había llenado su corazón de alegría, el volvería a tener una familia, con su nueva mamá que ya se había convertido en una youkai, lo cual le aseguraba que siempre lo iba a acompañar, tal y como el siempre lo deseo.

En otra parte del bosque.

Inuyasha por fin había alcanzado a Kykio, ella se encontraba de espaldas a él y tocando el tronco de un gran árbol, mirando hacia la profundidad de la espesura de aquel bosque.

Inuyasha: Kykio…

Kykio: Vete Inuyasha, solo vete y recupérala, ella…ella es todo lo que no soy y lo único que tus amigos desean.

Inuyasha: Si es verdad, pero yo te elegí a ti como mi pareja, acaso eso no cuenta! Acaso no cuenta todo lo que tuvimos que sufrir por culpa de aquel bastardo de Naraku, tú eres lo que yo quiero…

Kykio: Inuyasha, no seas tan tonto e infantil, acaso no te das cuenta de lo bueno que seria que ella este a tu lado…sus poderes están aumentando y con el adiestramiento correcto tú podrías ser un gran youkai…el que siempre deseaste ser…

Inuyasha: Ahhhhhhhh…tonta! Yo ya podría serlo, pero le pedí a la perla por ti! Y respecto a mis amigos solo tenle paciencia…ellos te deberán aceptar tarde o temprano, porque ahora tu y yo somos uno. Y ella es solo una gran amiga que me ayudo a dejar atrás el pasado y el dolor que habitaba en el.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura haciéndola girar y la aproximo a su pecho, diciéndole "Tonta Kykio, tonta, solo tú eres el amor de mi vida. Si es verdad es mas amor odio, posesión y deseo, pero es nuestro" tomo su barbilla y sus labios fueron presa fácil para un hanyou que quería demostrar su amor…poco a poco las caricias se tornaron mas pasionales. Aferro a Kykio a su cuerpo y la recostó en el suelo, junto a la caída del sol, lo cual para él daba un gran espectáculo, su kimono ya casi suelto dejaba entrever el comienzo de sus pechos dorados por el sol y su respiración agitada se hacía notar, excitándolo, llamándolo a tomarla, a ella a su Kykio, su sacerdotisa, su verdugo…se coloco encima de ella y dejo que la pasión los dominara.

En las aguas termales.

Sesshomaru había conseguido que la pequeña miko se callara. Sus pensamientos daban vuelta por su cabeza de tal manera que le hacían doler. ¿Por qué él, se había frenado ante el abrazo de ella? Por qué su bestia había salido cuando aquel maloliente lobo la había tocado y llamado su mujer? Ella no era de nadie, su aroma lo decía, ella jamás había sido tomada, ¿Por qué quería eliminar ese desagradable olor de otro macho de ella? Además su deuda con ella estaba siendo saldada, él podía controlar los poderes que la miko todavía no podía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella en un susurro le había hecho esa pregunta.

Kagome: ¿Qué paso la noche de la destrucción de Naraku?

Sesshomaru: Lo que el lobo dijo, cuando tu y la miko muerta se juntaron una poderosa luz se adueño del lugar, todos escucharon una voz y el deseo se cumplió. Es lo único que sé y no me moleste mas con preguntas, recuerde cuál es tu lugar.

Kagome: "TU LUGAR" escúchame bien, me podrás haber hecho estas marcas pero yo no tengo un lugar! Recuerda que ahora también soy un youkai, por más que me pese por lo tanto estoy a tu altura, y la verdad es que no sé porque te hago caso! Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes, por si no lo sabes soy una mujer independiente que viene del futuro, asique por mas 500 años que tenga yo te supero porque soy del futuro!

Sesshomaru: no juegues con mi paciencia, humana, nunca serás nada más que eso! Por más que te transformes nunca, y escúchalo bien, nunca serás una igual a mí! Además que me perteneces, yo te marque como mi esclava, yo y solo yo puedo enseñarte a usar tus poderes y tal vez si me resultas complaciente, podre utilizarte como una de mis amantes…

Kagome: QUEEEEEEEE! TU ESTAS MUY MAL DE LA CABEZA SI PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A PERMITIR TOCARME! SIGO SIENDO UNA GRAN SACERDOTISA, TE PUEDO PURIFICAR CUANDO YO QUIERA! ADEMAS CREO QUE PUEDO ENCONTRAR MAESTROS MEJORES QUE TU Y MUCHO MAS EDUCADOS!

Sesshomaru: Inténtalo y veras lo que te pasa, insolente. Y su bestia se hizo presente, sus ojos rojos daban aviso de su llegada, estaba fuera de control, como lo podían desafiar, como podían atreverse a amenazarlo, el debía responder a tal ofensa, debía domesticar aquella hembra…debía domarla…debía poseerla…era tan hermosa, tan sensual, sus cabello jugando con el viento, su cuerpo parecía haber sido esculpido por los propios dioses, y esa ropa extraña que dejaba ver sus mejores atributos, la misma ropa que tantos problemas le traía, era época de celos, como se osaba a vestirse así de esa manera tan…como se atrevía a exponer su cuerpo así, tan desesperada por ser poseída? Si ese era su problema con mucho gusto la ayudaba, él no podía sacar los ojos de sus pechos subiendo y bajando de la agitación por el enojo…

Sin mediar palabra le tiro de su cabellera dejando expuesto su cuello y la pego a su cuerpo y lamio su cuello, recorrió su oreja y se deleito con el suave sonido de un pequeño gemido. Con su otra mano rozo sus piernas y lentamente subió por ellas, pasando por debajo de aquella falda verde que hacia enloquecer a los machos de cualquier especie, hasta que llego a uno de sus muslos y los apretó tirando de él para aniquilar el espacio entre ellos. La beso con fuerza, quería su sometimiento, después de todo el se lo merecía, él era el único capaz de ayudarla con sus poderes, pero ella era tan altanera…tan hermosamente excitante para su bestia…


	12. RESPETO

**HOLA A TODOS! BUENO ANTES QUE NADA Y COMO SIEMPRE QUIERO AGRADECER, TANTO POR SUS REWIEWS Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN LEIDO "MI" HISTORIA. LES CUENTO ALGO, HACE UN PAR DE DIAS RECIBI UNA CRITICA, ES POR ESTO QUE QUIERO CONTARLES ALGO MAS DE MI...TAL VEZ, MI MANERA DE ESCRIBIR NO SEA LA CORRECTA PARA UN FIC, PERO COMO DECIA FONTANAROSA (ESCRITOR ROSARINO -ARGENTINA-) NO CREO QUE HAYA UNA FORMA CORRECTA DE ESCRIBIR, LA ESCRITURA SEA CUAL SEA, ES UNA FORMA DE EXPRESARNOS, ESTO NOS LLEVA A UNA DE MIS PREMISAS DE VIDA "LA DIVERSIDAD ES LO QUE NOS ENRIQUECE COMO PERSONAS". ADEMAS DE ESTO, AGRADEZCO A ESA PERSONA POR HACERME NOTAR MIS CONSTANTES ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA, LA EXPLICACION A ESTO, ES QUE LA CARRERA QUE YO SIGO EXIGE DE NOSOTROS BUENA ORTOGRAFIA PERO MANUAL...PROMETO ANTE ESTO PRESTAR MAYOR ATENCION. HACIENDO ESTE DESCARGO...VUELVO A SER YO...¡MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS Y ALERTAS Y TODAS ESAS COSAS BELLAS QUE ME BRINDAN! DE CORAZON GRACIAS!BESOTES A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE ESTE CAP...BESOTESSS **

Cap. 12: Respeto

Sesshomaru tenía en sus brazos a Kagome mientras que se unían en un profundo y bestial beso, ella al principio había querido escapar de los brazos de él, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, el agarre era profundo y una parte de ella la había traicionado, cediendo lugar en su boca y en su cuerpo, que deseaba sentirlo.

Sesshomaru, le susurro al oído con una voz seductora, ronca y vibrante…"Sométete a mí y te enseñare a usar tus poderes, tu destino ahora es ser mia"

Kagome no podía pensar, ni siquiera había escuchado bien sus palabras, su cuerpo se había convertido en el peor de sus enemigos. De sus labios solo surgía pequeños, leves y suaves gruñidos de placer, en su mente ella no sabía porque su actitud, porque ella le respondía de esa manera solo sabía que necesitaba ese toque, que quería sentirlo, pero el sí, entendía cada señal que le enviaba su cuerpo…sabía que estaba por entrar en celo, dado su nueva forma youkai y que como hembra de esa especie ya estaba en tiempo de emparejarse, ahora más que nunca el debía tenerla cerca, él y solo él podía controlarla, lo sentía, su bestia interior se lo gritaba, pero él era el lord de las tierras del oeste, no podía dar su brazo a torcer, no podía tolerar que ella era humana, o podía? En fin, su bestia solo pedía por su sometimiento.

En ese momento tan intimo que ambos estaban disfrutando, olfatearon algo, era otra bandada de monstruos que venía a atacar, la soltó y la coloco detrás de él para protegerla, Kagome por unos instantes disfruto de esa posición, pero su genio fue más fuerte…

Kagome: No me protejas soy una miko y una youkai puedo hacerlo por mí misma.

Sesshomaru gruño ante tal osadía y dijo: "Luego hablaremos de tu castigo esclava, pero si quieres luchar te lo permitiré siempre y cuando obedezcas mis órdenes"

Entonces el ataque comenzó, en medio de la batalla Kagome no podía dejar de sentirse indignada por el comentario de Sesshomaru, como se atrevía a tratarla como un ser débil, acaso ella no había vencido a Naraku incluso en su forma humana

Kagome: Mira yo no soy de tu pertenencia, pronto averiguare como sacarme estas sucias marcas tuyas…no soy inferior a ti…y no me digas que hacer…

Antes que ella pudiera terminar su comentario sintió su voz gritando "date vuelta y ataca", ella sin comprender porque lo hizo, al darse vuelta un ser horrible, lleno de marcas oscuras en su cuerpo, se había acercado a ella peligrosamente al punto tal de que quedo a centímetros de ella con una daga que se direccionaba directamente a su corazón. Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente, no podía creer que había sucedido, como no lo sintió, no podía salir de su sorpresa, tal vez Sesshomaru tendría razón…tal vez ella no estaba preparada para esto, pero ser la esclava de alguien tampoco era una opción.

Sesshomaru había terminado con todos los monstruos, ya que Kagome había caído en un estado parecido a un trance luego del ataque de aquella bestia. "Miko" llamo él. Kagome no respondía, por lo cual tuvo que tomar otro tipo de medidas. Miro hacia ella y las marcas esclavas comenzaron a brillar provocando un gran ardor con el cual volvió de su estado.

Kagome: Se…Sesshomaru…porque…

Sesshomaru: Tu ira no te dejo ver, eres torpe como youkai, te hubiera convenido quedarte como miko, tal vez de esa manera provocarías menos problemas.

Kagome: AYYYYYYYYYYY ERES TAN ARROGANTE!TE ODIO!

Sesshomaru: Deja de hablar esclava! Tu voz está acabando con mi paciencia!

Kagome: Que mal, pero sabes algo, esto no hubiera pasado si tu no me hubieras traído hasta acá! Además si te molesto tanto porque no me liberas (dijo esto último con una sonrisa burlona)

Sesshomaru: NO! TU ERES MIA!

Kagome ("Otra vez con esto" pensó): YO NO SOY DE NADIE!

Sesshomaru: CALLATE Y SIGUEME.

Kagome: Y QUE SI NO LO HAGO.

Sesshomaru acercándose a ella a la velocidad de la luz, la tomo por la cintura y le susurro al oído: "Obedéceme, o hare que te arrepientas de esto" mirando sutilmente sus marcas esclavas.

Kagome, había captado muy bien la indirecta y muy a su pesar, no quería volver a sentir ese ardor en sus brazos. Por lo tanto solo pudo murmurar un simple "Ok"

El camino fue silencioso, hasta que encontraron a su grupo. Rin al ver que habían vuelto de dio un brinco y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Rin: Amo Sesshomaru, Srta. Kagome, me alegra que estén de vuelta, Rin se estaba aburriendo mucho ya que Jaken no quería jugar con ella (haciendo una carita de tristeza).

Kagome: Bueno lo importante es que llegamos…

Rin: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….Amo Sesshomaru, le puedo entregar el paquete a Kagome?, dijo esto mirando hacia uno de los costados.

Sesshomaru: Si.

Rin: Que alegría!Ella tomo el paquete y se lo entrego a Kagome diciendo, "este es un regalo del amo, como veras él es muy bueno y se ocupa de todos nosotros"

Kagome dándole una gran sonrisa a Rin, agradeció el regalo y luego lo abrió. Se trataba de un kimono de un color rosa claro con líneas doradas en cuello y mangas, además de esto ella observo lo largo que era.

Rin: Verdad que es muy bonito

Kagome: Oh si lo es cariño, pero sabes una cosa no me gustaría estropearlo, que te parece si lo guardamos para una ocasión especial, dijo esto mirando de reojo a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: No, te lo pondrás ahora, no permitiré que mi esclava personal me siga con esa ropa tan escandalosa.

De manera irónica Kagome respondió: Bueno tal vez a ti te parezcan escandalosas, pero creo que es solo a ti, no conozco a nadie en esta época que se haya quejado de mis ropas, por lo que preferiría seguir con mis atuendos actuales.

Sesshomaru gruño. Otra vez, ella lo estaba desafiando y lo que es peor, admitía que quería provocar a otros machos.

Rin al mirar la situación, tomo por la manga a Kagome haciendo señas para que se agachara, una vez que ella lo hizo, le susurro al oído: "Por favor, Srta. Kagome, pruébeselo, seguro que le queda bonito".

Ante el pedido de la niña, y sabiendo el carácter de él, ella con una suave sonrisa dijo: "muy bien Rin, lo hare pero solo por ti". Ante tales palabras el youkai volvió a gruñir. Kagome solo podía reír de lo que estaba viendo, Sesshomaru molesto, es mas estaba celoso…lo podía sentir.

Sesshomaru: Que es lo que te causa gracia, esclava.

Kagome: Mmmm…tal vez yo sea esclava, pero por lo menos no soy celosa de los cumplidos a una niña tan pequeña.

Sesshomaru volvió a gruñir, había algo en sus palabras que lo habían tocado hondo, pero él no iba a perder su altura, jamás admitiría algo así. "Ve a cambiarte, miko" dijo en un tono seco y simplemente se giro hacia un lado.

Kagome: "Ok"

Luego de unos minutos, Kagome salió de entre los árboles, vestida con aquel kimono.

Kagome: Muy bien, ya estoy lista…que te parece Rin (le giño un ojo a la pequeña)

Rin: Ohhhhhhhhhhh…te ves hermosa! Verdad amo Sesshomaru

El solamente mirando de reojo, dijo: te demoraste demasiado. Jaken, Rin, esclava…preparasen iremos al castillo.

Rin muy emocionada, grito un gran "SIIIIIIIIIIII"

Sesshomaru: Apúrate esclava, allí te daré tu castigo y luego tal vez, te enseñe algo, eres muy torpe como youkai y si va a ser la escolta de Rin deberás aprender a protegerla.

Kagome se quedo en silencio, pensaba en sus palabras, no en la del castigo no le importaba eso, ella se defendería, él no iba a asustarla. Entonces respondió

Kagome: Yo no voy a ir a tu castillo y menos para que te creas que tienes el poder de castigarme, te lo he dicho una y mil veces…YO…NO….SOY….TU…..ESCLAVA

Sesshomaru ya estaba cansándose de su insolencia y lo que es peor de esa voluntad para sacarlo de quicio, ella iba a aprender a respetarlo frente a los demás. Con un gran rugido, que dejo aquel bosque en silencio, ya que ni los pájaros se animaban a hacer ruido, se dio vuelta hacia ella con los ojos ya enrojecidos, con un paso tranquilo y decidido, se fue acercando hasta eliminar toda distancia entre ellos.

Jaken, Rin, Ah-Un e incluso Kagome se quedaron petrificados ante el sonido que el inu- youkai emitió.

Sesshomaru: Te di una orden, y la cumplirás a como dé lugar, estoy seguro que no quieres que mi bestia se haga cargo de la situación…puedo obligarte a lo que quiera, tomarte cuando y donde quiera…y la arrastro de los pelos hasta hacerla chocar con un árbol.

Al decir esto, las marcas en las muñecas de Kagome empezaron a brillar y a doblegarla por el dolor que le causaban, ella ya estaba arrodillada, no podía emitir voz alguna, el dolor era tan profundo.

Pero antes de que la situación se saliera de control, Rin intervino, ella quería mucho a Kagome y desde que la había conocido deseo que se convirtiera en la pareja de su amo, así ella tendría una familia de nuevo, lo deseo desde lo profundo de su ser.

Rin: Amo Sesshomaru, ya no la castigue, ella esta tan bonita…ella solo…solo…solo no se ha dado cuenta de lo bueno que es usted, verdad?

Sesshomaru, no salía de su trance, no la soltaba, su bestia no se lo permitía. Ella le había faltado el respeto, negando su posición frente a él. Pero Rin tenía razón, aun en su dolor ella conservaba ese aroma a jazmines embriagantes…era fuerte…ni una sola lágrima o suplica salió de su boca. Ella era realmente, un ser especial…soltó su cabellera negra y larga.

Sesshomaru: Vendrás al palacio, caminaras tres pasos detrás de mí y te dirigirás hacia mi persona como amo. Si no lo haces, tu vida se irá en un suspiro.

Kagome, tratando de reincorporarse, dirigió una sonrisa a la niña que le había salvado la vida, la abrazo con fuerza, intentando demostrar su agradecimiento. Se levanto y sin titubear y con aires de altanería, se dirigió a Sesshomaru.


	13. SENSACIONES

**HOLAAAAAAAA DE NUEVO A TODOS...BUENO AUNQUE DEMORADA SIGO CON ESTA HISTORIA, TAL VEZ ESTE CAP ESTE UN POCO FLOJO PERO PROMETO EL PROXIMO SERA MEJOR...BESOTES A TODOS! AH LO BUENO DE ESTE CAP ES QUE TIENE UNA REVELACION...LEAN Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS!POR ULTIMO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE...GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADOS REWIEWS Y A LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA...**

Cap. 13: Sensaciones

El grupo del gran señor del Oeste se encontraba en camino al palacio, Kagome iba en silencio, no hablaba pero no paraba de pensar. Sesshomaru miraba cada tanto de reojo a la miko, sabía que su voz podía ser un tormento para sus oídos pero el hecho de que permanezca en silencio era peor, ella era inteligente…por lo tanto algo estaría tramando. Rin si bien estaba cansada, no quería demostrarlo, estaba feliz de que Kagome los acompañara, ella había conseguido su familia. En tanto que Jaken solo pensaba en porque su señor había tomado a aquella mujer como esclava.

Con el grupo de Inuyasha la situación no era mejor…todos iban en silencio, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara iban detrás de el hanyou, y su silencio se debía a que todavía no soportaban a Kikyo. Koga y sus amigos, iban detrás del grupo…Koga solo pensaba en Kagome y lo mal que lo debe estar pasando con aquella bestia. Inuyasha estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales giraban en torno a su Kagome…

Inuyasha -pensamientos-: _Si, es verdad, él había marcado a Kikyo pero no había leyes para el que evitaran tomar dos mujeres, él también amaba a Kagome, la conocía como nadie, ella era tan leal a él…si, seguramente estaba enojada con el por haber dedicado su deseo a Kikyo pero una vez que la salvara de su medio hermano, ella lo perdonaría, sin duda una vez que lo viera que iba su rescate, ella se abalanzaría sobre sus brazos mientras delicadamente lo nombraba…eso era lo que sucedería._

Kikyo: Inuyasha, en que estas pensando, puedo sentir un cambio en tu aura.

Inuyasha (con una voz nerviosa): Ehhh…no…nada…

Kikyo: Querido, sé muy bien que me estas mintiendo…

Inuyasha (que seguía nervioso y había colocado uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza) dijo: "Eh….bueno…estaba pensando en ti y en Kagome" lo cual era verdad pero una verdad pero a medias.

Kikyo: Mmm…sabes muy bien que yo no te compartiría con nadie, tu eres mío y yo soy tuya, así lo dice las leyes de los Inu youkai y aunque incompleto tu eres uno de ellos. Una vez que liberemos a la sacerdotisa, formaremos nuestro hogar, el que por destino nos corresponde.

Inuyasha: Si lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, solo quiero el bienestar de mi amiga.

Kikyo: Espero que sea eso y solamente eso…si no esta vez me asegurare que nos vayamos juntos al infierno.

Sango: Vaya, al parecer volvimos a nuestras costumbres de antes.

Kikyo: Yo solo aseguro lo que es mío…

Sango: Uff…parece que hoy no es nuestro día…Inuyasha porque no la llevas al bosque y tienen uno de esos encuentros apasionados que tenias, Kagome una vez me conto de ellos y creo que es la única forma de calmar a tu fiera "compañera de vida"

Inuyasha se quedo mudo, Kagome lo sabía, siempre lo supo…tal vez…no iba a ser tan fácil que lo perdonara pero lo haría de todas maneras, ella lo amaba, se lo había dicho antes, él no tenía competencias en el corazón de Kagome.

Kikyo al ver que su hanyou no respondía ella toma la iniciativa, "Para que te sepas, asesina, el hecho que Inuyasha me haya marcado como su compañera hace que ambos seamos posesivos con el otro, algo que si tu harías, tal vez ese monje dejaría de verme con cariño"

Sango: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Miroku: Señoritas, por favor no es hora de discutir, nuestra amiga Kagome está corriendo un gran riesgo. Sin embargo me tomare el atrevimiento -tomo la mano de Sango- de decir que mujer con tanta belleza como usted no hay en esta era ni en las próximas, usted seria la madre ideal para mis hijos.

Sango se sonrojo por completo, "Ay su excelencia, por favor…" pero antes que ella termine su frase, el monje estaba tomando por asalto sus muslos redondos "PERVERTIDO", grito ella y antes de que una fuerte y sonora cachetada sonara, Miroku la tomo por los hombres y la beso tiernamente y con dulzura, Sango estaba perdida, ese beso era todo lo que ella quería.

Miroku: Sango, luego de esta ultima búsqueda, nosotros formaremos un verdadero hogar donde sobre el amor y los niños

Sango: Su….su…su excelencia…

Miroku: No respondas ahora bella dama…luego lo decidiremos.

Sesshomaru estaba nervioso, sabía que el grupo de su medio hermano estaba cerca…necesitaba apurar el paso sea como sea, no quería cruzarse en su camino, no sabía lo que ella iba a hacer si volvía a ver al hanyou…lo mejor era evitarlos, sin embargo porque lo hacía…él con un solo golpe podía poner fin a la vida de su patético y amante de muertos hermanastro, por lo que no había nada que temer…pero igual su bestia le aconsejaba lo contrario

_Bestia de Sesshomaru (B.S): Desviar el camino, acelerar el paso, rápido, rápido! El pude alejarla de nosotros_

_Pensamiento de Sesshomaru: Yo puedo contra el hanyou y ella es solo una esclava a la que todavía no di uso_

_B.S: No! Ella es nuestra, no hay que correr riesgos, ella es poderosa, mas aun como youkai…cachorros fuertes y de linaje!_

_P.S: La miko solo puede servir para placer…ella era humano, yo solo la quiero para usarla como herramienta contra mis enemigos, ellos temen ser purificados_

_B.S: Tonto!No! Ella es más que eso…ella tiene que ser nuestra, ella tiene que ser nuestro compañero!_

_P.S: Me niego a semejante bajeza!Solo placer, solo eso!_

_B.S: No! Ella nuestra compañera…_

Sesshomaru dio un gruñido suave, estaba enojado con su bestia interior…como se atrevía si quiera a hacer semejante propuesta! Él era un Inuyukai de elite! Rebajarse a emparejarse con una miko! Ni en otros 500 años!

Rin: Sesshomaru, podemos descansar….Rin esta cansada.

Sesshomaru: No.

Kagome: Uyyy pero que insensible eres! No ves que es solo una niña! No puede seguirte el paso! Tonto!

Sesshomaru: Miko como te atreves a hablarme en ese tono, mejor es que sigas en silencio si no quieres que tu lengua sufra las consecuencias de tu osadía.

Kagome: JA, eso lo quisiera ver! Además porque no haces tú esa nube tuya y la cargas hasta el palacio…yo puedo seguirte de cerca con Jaken

Sesshomaru: No confió en ti…

Kagome: Ok….dejemos en claro que eres tan idiota como tu hermano.

Sesshomaru: No nombres a ese hanyou en mi presencia!

Kagome: Que pasa, porque será que te molesta…mmmmm….celos?

Sesshomaru: Miko, no intentes agotar mi paciencia, esta vez no tendré compasión de ti.

Kagome: Entonces, si quieres mi silencio haz algo…no permitiré que le hagas esto a Rin.

Sesshomaru: Rin, sube a Ah-Un, Jaken ve con ella y tu vendrás conmigo…no tengo problema en adelantar nuestra llegada.

Kagome: Pero tu…tu dijiste…

Sesshomaru: Yo dije que no descansaríamos.

Con estas últimas palabras el se acerco a ella y la tomo por sus caderas.

Sesshomaru: Jaken…dirígete al palacio.

Jaken: Si amo bonito.

Pronto, Sesshomaru había formado su brillante esfera de luz tomando la dirección hacia su palacio. Con ella podía evitar que el hanyou sintiera el aroma de aquella mujer…pasaron varios minutos, él comenzaba a relajarse, sin embargo su tranquilidad no se daba por el conocimiento de estar alejándose a gran velocidad de su medio hermano, no, era su olor a jazmines inundaban sus sentidos y su calor le traía esa sensación de armonía, su respiración era tan apacible…pero ella solo era una herramienta, solo la quería para mantener a raya a los otros señores, sus poderes se habían incrementado en demasía, y ella no tenía el entrenamiento adecuado…tenía que ser astuto, la miko era inteligente tenía que encontrar su punto débil para poder manipularla. Si bien ahora ella era una Inu youkai, había sido humana hasta hace poco, seguramente, sus despreciables sentimientos todavía existir, a través de ellos seguro iba a poder dominarla.

Kagome, se sentía incomoda viajando junto a él, en realidad, la cercanía a él la ponía nerviosa, el era lindo…bueno, algo más que lindo…la verdad era que no estaba nada mal. Su cuerpo debía ser hermoso, eso era seguro, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta esos brazos muy bien formados con los que la sujetaba. Sus marcas color magenta le daban un aire tan particular…

_Pensamientos de Kagome: Pero que es lo que estoy pensando! El me secuestro, me convirtió en su esclava, debo estar muy loca para creer que es un demonio muy apuesto, y hermoso, y con un cabello tan perfecto, me pregunto cómo se sentirá tocarlo…Ay no! Otra vez…bien, tengo que concentrarme en otra cosa…vamos Kagome tu puedes, piensa, piensa, piensa. Bien a ver…tal vez yo pueda formar mi propia esfera y con ella escapar de este bellísimo youkai que emana un aroma tan varonil, huele a sándalo y maderas de oriente…mmm…la verdad…están profundo ese aroma, de donde provendrá? De su pelo? No, no lo creo, seguro que sale de su piel blanca…ayyyyyyyyyyyy_

_Otra vez! Mejor canto algo…"Bésame... a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio, bésame frena el tiempo has... que sea lo que siento/Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después, bésame y besos a beso por el cielo al revés, bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón, bésame...Siénteme en el viento, mientras yo, muero lento, bésame sin motivo, y esta vez siempre contigo (Camila, Bésame)hm…no, creo que tampoco es buena idea cantar._

Sesshomaru: Miko, pronto llegaremos al castillo -Ella no respondía, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos-"Miko", -volvió a de a decir en un tono más fuerte y la tomo con más fuerza haciendo que ella cayera de su nube-

Kagome: Que –Dijo en tono suave mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, al notar sus ojos dorados y su agarre, su cuerpo que se había convertido en su enemigo número, se sonrojo-

Sesshomaru noto su perturbación y solo respondió con una leve sonrisa. "Pronto estaremos en mi castillo, y veré que hago con usted" dijo en un tono muy seductor y colocando su rostro muy cerca del suyo…Kagome tembló al sentir su aliento tan embriagadoramente cálido.


	14. LA LLEGADA AL PALACIO DE LA LUNA

**HOLA A TODOSSSSS...BUENO EMPIEZO POR PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LAS DEMORAS, AL IGUAL QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES YO TAMBIEN ESTOY DE EXAMEN EN EXAMEN Y DE ENTREGA EN ENTREGA. AGRADEZCO A TODOS SUS REWIEWS (EN SEGUIDA LOS CONTESTO) GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! Y BUENO...ACA ESTA EL DEMORADO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN...EL PROXIMO SI NO TENGO NINGUNA DEMORA SEGURAMENTE LO CUELGO ESTA SEMANITA...BESOTES A TODOS!**

Cap. 14: La llegada al palacio

Sesshomaru, había hecho sonrojar a Kagome, y disfrutaba el provocar esas sensaciones en ella. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, su cuerpo vibraba tenuemente con su contacto, se mordía el labio inferior callando lo que su cuerpo dejaba ver. Él tenía la fuerza y el poder para sacar a relucir toda esa nueva energía que en su cuerpo se encontraba apresada, él la necesitaba para proteger sus tierras de los nuevos intrusos y de las posibles guerras con los otros señores por la expansión. Miro a Kagome y ella se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Era particularmente bella cuando no estaba desafiándolo con su voz, al descender de su nube hizo un suave aterrizaje intentando no despertarla.

Ante la llegada de su señor los funcionarios que se encontraban en el lugar hicieron una reverencia junto a "bienvenido mi señor", él solo hizo un gesto de aceptación y siguió su camino hacia el interior del palacio, donde cada sirviente con el que se encontraba hacia la misma reverencia. Escaleras arriba se encontró con Yuca, la guardiana del palacio (un estilo de ama de llaves).

Sesshomaru: Keiko, pronto llegara Rin con Jaken, ten preparado todo para su llegada. Además quiero que esté preparada la sala de baño y llama al jefe de mi guardia que traiga a dos de sus mejores guerreros para custodiar la habitación de esta niña.

Keiko: Si mi señor, como usted lo ordene.

Sin vacilar Keiko salió a cumplir los pedidos de su amo.

Sesshomaru siguió su camino hacia el ala de los dormitorios. Al final del pasillo se encontraba la recamara de él, la puerta de madera pesada estaba tallada con la figura de un Inu youkai y de fondo una luna creciente, la puerta realmente se veía pesada, tanto que parece imposible de abrir por cualquier hombre, bestia o demonio existente. El señor del oeste, ingreso a la habitación sobre la derecha, inmediata a la suya. En la misma se hallaba una cama con un bello dosel, tiernamente deposito en ella a la pequeña ex humana y comenzó a observarla haciendo una recorrida de su cuerpo desde sus cabellos que ahora lucían unos reflejos azules que enmarcaban su rostro, en su frente se había formado una estrella de 4 puntas color dorado, esto le dio la pauta de que la transformación física de ella había finalizado, en su rostro dos pequeñas marcas color azul suave que le daban a ella un detalle etéreo, sus labios eran rosados como delicadas hojas de sakuras, su cuello era blanco y largo, más abajo sus pechos que subían y bajaban a un ritmo pausado, el kimono que llevaba se había aflojado y ahora dejaba ver el valle entre sus pechos, el gran youkai comenzó a sentir su sangre viajar por su interior con mayor rapidez, sobretodo cuando en su recorrido de ella, vio que una de sus piernas habían escapado y dejaban ver su palidez y la línea que contorneaban uno de sus muslos. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos…s u bestia estaba tomando el control ¡MIA! ¡MIA! ¡MIA! le reprochaba interiormente, ¡NO! –Gruño Sesshomaru- , Kagome ante el estrepitoso "no" se despertó sobresaltada.

Kagome: Seshhh…Sesshomaru….(su voz temblaba de miedo)

Sesshomaru: Mujer, te darás un baño y luego iras a mi estudio tendré que explicarte las reglas de mi castillo.

Kagome: Ooo..Ok

Sesshomaru: Keiko -gruño-

Pronto se sintió unos pequeños golpes en la puerta

Sesshomaru: Entre

Keiko: Mi señor

Sesshomaru: hazte cargo de la muchacha

Kagome: MUCHACHA! TENGO NOMBRE! ES KA-GO-ME

Sesshomaru, como un rayo llego a donde se encontraba ella, y en una rápida maniobra la levanto por el cuello, ella estaba literalmente colgando.

Sesshomaru: COMO TE ATREVES A FALTARME EL RESPETO! TE LLAMARE COMO QUIERA, TU ERES MIA!

Aun colgando, Kagome no perdía su gracia

Kagome: Si quieres respeto debes ganarlo y ni en un millón de años seré tuya! -dijo esforzándose-

Sesshomaru solo agregaba más presión a su delicado cuello mientras gruñía, la pequeña ex miko lo estaba desafiando con sus palabras en frente de sus súbditos

Sesshomaru: Yuca vete!

"Si mi señor" dijo Keiko, y a pasos largos y rápidos, salió de aquella habitación…no quería estar cerca cuando su amo desatara su furia contra aquella pequeña.

Sesshomaru: NUNCA VUELVAS A HABLARME EN ESE TONO, MUCHACHA INSOLENTE! SOY TU SEÑOR! ME DEBES RESPETO!

Kagome: YO NO TE DEBO NADA!

Sesshomaru, simplemente gruño de tal forma que retumbo en todo el palacio, todos los que se hallaban dentro y fuera de el, sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

En el instante de que el gran señor del Oeste rugía, Keiko entraba a la cocina.

Sora: Keiko, que está pasando? Porque el señor esta tan enojado?

Keiko: El amo ha traído una pequeña youkai, por lo que pude sentir es muy poderosa, y ella lo desafío al señor con sus palabras. Parece que no conoce su lugar.

Sora: Entonces no durara mucho, al amo no le gusta ese tipo de comportamiento

Keiko: De eso estoy segura, pero la verdad es que la señorita es muy pero muy bella

Chikako: Niñas, niñas…porque no están trabajando.

Sora: Pero Chikako, el palacio está totalmente revuelto por lo que esta niña le ha hecho al señor y tú quieres que nos pongamos a hacer nuestros deberes?

Chikako: Si nuestro señor la ha traído al palacio, debe tener su razón y ninguno de nosotros debemos cuestionarlo. Además donde esta Shizuka, la pequeña Rin a llegado.

Keiko: Estaba en los jardines

Chikako: Bien yo me iré pero nada de seguir con estas conversaciones, no son del agrado de nuestro señor.

Sora (en voz muy baja): Sera que ella será la nueva señora?

Keiko (respondiéndole en el mismo tono): No lo creo, es muy irrespetuosa, el amo perdería mucho tiempo en domarla

Chikako: Señoritas, que les dije, que ya este vieja no significa que no pueda escucharlas, ni audición no ha disminuido. Además quien dijo que esta niña necesita ser domesticada, tal vez sea al revés -dijo mientras se perdía en uno de los pasillos-

En la habitación donde se encontraban Sesshomaru y Kagome, los segundos pasaban casi letalmente, Sesshomaru no aflojaba la presión sobre el suave y tierno cuello de ella, Kagome, hacia esfuerzos para respirar y contener las lágrimas por el dolor.

De repente todo cambio…los ojos de Sesshomaru se volvieron rojos…su bestia había tomado el control.

Lentamente se fue acercando a ella, comenzó a olfatear su cabello, con la mano libre que le quedaba atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de ella, su cabeza se perdió en el interior de su cabellera, luego con una voz gutural le dijo al oído "sométete mi pequeña, tu serás mía para siempre", el agarre del cuello termino, solo para dar lugar a su lengua que tiernamente recorría cada lugar donde con sus garras le había marcado, haciendo que fueran desapareciendo.

Kagome abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo al escuchar las palabras de Sesshomaru, cuando cayó en cuenta de que se trataba intento defenderse de él, buscando alejarse de su cuerpo, pero todo cambio al sentir su lengua recorrer su cuello…su cuerpo la traicionaba de nuevo…le gustaba como se sentía la humedad que su lengua dejaba por su cuerpo, quería mas, quería volver a sentir el placer que alguna vez le hizo conocer…arqueo su cuello hacia un lado dándole un mayor ingreso.

Sesshomaru de pronto sonrió, ella se había sometido a él, olía su excitación, pero ni aun su bestia era capaz de aprovecharse de la situación. La soltó y el cuerpo de ella cayó libremente al suelo.

Sesshomaru: Te quitare las marcas mientras estemos en el castillo. Y usaras los kimonos que se te ordene, tu atuendo anterior era un insulto. Además de eso acataras cada una de mis reglas. Hasta que sepa que hacer contigo, mientras tanto tu función será de cuidar de Rin.

Kagome no podía tolerar que le dieran órdenes, ni como humano ni como youkai. Ella estaba mirando al suelo y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos mientras que apretaba los puños.

Kagome: yo no voy a acatar sus estúpidas reglas –susurro- yo no soy un objeto que te pertenezca.

Mientas decía esto, un halo de luz rosa la envolvía y movía sus cabellos como si fuera un viento suave. Sesshomaru, sabía lo que significaba por lo cual se aventuro a ella y tomándola desprevenida la aferro a su cuerpo nuevamente y le susurro "Si usted no obedece, habrán consecuencias y estoy seguro que usted no lo disfrutara tanto como yo" luego paso su lengua por sus nuevas orejas youkai haciéndola estremecer, él solo disfrutaba del aroma que emanaba y como podía jugar con sus emociones, al fin había encontrado el punto débil de la miko youkai.

Inmediatamente el halo comenzó a debilitarse hasta que finalmente desapareció dejando a una Kagome temblando por las sensaciones que este poderoso youkai emanaba. Por fin se había calmado, pero se sobresalto al sentir un calor sobre sus muñecas. Quiso mirar hacia ellas pero sus brazos se encontraban levantados, Sesshomaru se los sostenía con una sola mano y en la otra tenía un collar con una piedra azulada en el centro.

Kagome: Que es eso.

Sesshomaru: Un collar de obediencia. Dicho esto se lo coloco y dijo "el azul realza su piel clara"

Kagome: Queee! Óyeme bien, yo no soy tu mascota para que me andes cambiando de collar cuando se te ocurra y que se meta en tu limitada cabeza…YO NO TE OBEDECERE JAMAS!

Sesshomaru, sentía como su sangre ardía... él le había dado un collar de obediencia, la había elevado en su estatus… ella no podía referirse a él de esa manera, era intolerable tanta falta de respeto. Él la domesticaría.

Sesshomaru: Silencio!

Kagome quería gritar pero su voz no salía de su garganta.

Sesshomaru: Esta es una forma más eficaz de controlarla pequeña, el collar que lleva es para adiestrar a hembras youkai salvajes y como ahora usted es una de ellas….no intente utilizar sus poderes espirituales porque no funcionaran. Tiene algo que decir…

Kagome, estaba que no aguantaba más las ganas de gritarle y golpearlo pero por tan solo pensar esas cosas el collar le enviaba pequeños choques eléctricos

Sesshomaru (con una hermosa sonrisa sarcástica): Bien su silencio me hace entender que usted capto correctamente las instrucciones, me olvidaba cada vez que tenga un pensamiento desagradable sobre mi persona el collar la reprenderá…usted simplemente debe aprender a obedecer a su alfa, sino me obedeces te devolveré al hanyou para que disfrutes de la vista de el con la miko no muerta.

Kagome simplemente entristeció, sus últimas palabras le recordó, el dolor que le causaba ver a Kikyo con Inuyasha, ella lo amaba…ella pensó que tal vez ahora que era una youkai el la miraría con otros ojos, pero no fue así…

Sesshomaru: Ah y no se le permite salir de este cuarto sin mi autorización -con estas últimas palabras salió de la habitación, dejándola con un remolino de sensaciones-


	15. UN INTENTO DE HUIDA

**HOLA A TODOS!PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO MI NOTEBOOK QUIZO SABOTEARME, SE DESCOMPUSO E INCLUSO TRATO DE BORRAR TODOS MIR ARCHIVOS INCLUSO ESTE CAP! BUENO ACA LES DEJO EL RESUCITADO CAPITULO Y LES CUENTO QUE POR LO MENOS HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR NADA PORQUE TENGO UN PAR DE PARCIALES EN LA FACU...COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEWS QUE ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA...Y...SI DEJAN UN PAR DE REWIEWS EXTRAS TAL VEZ PUEDA ACELERAR UN POCO LA SUBIDA DEL PROXIMO CAP...NO ES EXTORSION ES PRESIONARLOS UN POCO HACIA LA DIRECCION CORRECTA JAJAJA. BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, BESOTES PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS DE NUEVOS A LOS QUE SIEMPRE ME DEJAN UN REWIEW, Y A LOS QUE HAN ELEGIDO PARA SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA! (TENGO UN CAPITULO PARA DEDICARLES PERO TODAVIA FALTA UN POCO PARA LLEGAR A EL) BESOTEEESSSS**

Cap. 15: un intento de huida?

Al salir de la habitación de Kagome, Sesshomaru se dirigió a su despacho, en el se encontraba su general, en realidad era su mejor amigo y general.

Sesshomaru: Daisuke, que haces aquí. Haz acatado mis órdenes y puesto en custodia a la joven?

Daizuke: No aun, pero creo que no la necesitara por un par de horas…tu rugido se debe haber escuchado hasta las tierras del norte, seguramente la pequeña debe temerte.

Sesshomaru: No. Tuve que colocarle un collar.

Daizuke: Una pequeña indomable?

Sesshomaru: Dime porque todavía no obedeciste mis órdenes.

Daizuke: Porque necesito saber quién es para poder elegir a mis guardias.

Sesshomaru: Es una miko youkai…

Daizuke: QUEEEE? Se supone que desaparecieron hace cientos de años.

Sesshomaru: Ella es la reencarnación de Midoriko y como sabes la miko tenía sangre youkai en sus venas que se negó a aceptar y logro apaciguar en su interior, bien sabes que sin ella nunca podría haber creado la perla.

Daizuke: Entiendo, pero como es que ella logro convertirse.

Sesshomaru: Al parecer en un combate contra Kagura, ella lo pidió.

Daizuke: Muy bien, amigo, si te parece correcto designare a Hiromi y Takeshi

Sesshomaru: Hm

Daizuke: Antes de retirarme, viejo amigo…podrías decirme para que la has traído

Sesshomaru: Ese no es asunto tuyo…

Mientras se marchaba del lugar Daizuke dejo escapar con una suave sonrisa "Ten cuidado amigo mío, que no seas el cazador cazado"

Kagome, estuvo por varias horas en silencio, pensando y repensando en todo lo que había sucedido en ese último tiempo. Su conversión a youkai la había alejado de su familia, el hombre que amaba pidió a Kykio y ella a él…pero por más que deseaba su felicidad no podía dejar de pensar en él. Su corazón le dolía.

"¡Basta!" -se dijo a si misma- "Llorar no va a solucionar nada, es mejor que pienses en una forma de salir de este embrollo en el que te has metido Kagome"

Con ánimos renovados, Kagome dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a la ventana. Si iba a escapar esa parecía su mejor opción.

Abrió el gran ventanal que daba a un balcón inmenso, desde allí podía ver una gran extensión de un gran patio que parecía perderse en la nada, sabía que en algún lugar debía encontrarse una muralla de protección, seguramente era en esa pequeña línea que separaba la llanura del bosque. Inspecciono con la vista sus alrededores para ver si había algún guardia, al no encontrarlo, decidió que era momento de marcharse. Puso un pie sobre el barandal, luego el otro, cerró los ojos y salto al vacío, comenzó a rogar a los dioses que su nuevo cuerpo youkai le pudiera ser de ayuda y que no se lastimara, una simple torcedura podía demorar su escape o incluso hacer que la descubrieran y la trajeran de nuevo a esa maldita habitación junto a ese maldito señor youkai. Al pensar esto último el collar le dio una pequeña descarga y tomo conciencia de que la llegada al suelo estaba siendo muyyyyyyyyy laaaarga, de pronto sintió como que aterrizaba en algo duro pero suave a la vez. Decidió entonces abrir los ojos.

Cuando los abrió se encontró que estaba flotando en los brazos de otro youkai.

Kagome: Pe…pero…que….Quien eres tú! Te ordeno que me sueltes!

Daizuke: Pequeña, si lo hago creo que te dolerá la caída y por favor no me grites en el oído puedo perder la concentración y perderte.

Kagome, miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más alto que el castillo. El pánico se adueño de ella y se aferro a él lo más fuerte que pudo.

Kagome: Esta bien, mejor déjame en el suelo, necesito seguir mi camino.

Daizuke: Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, Sesshomaru me mataría si dejo que te escapes.

Kagome: QUEEEEE!ERES AMIGO DE ESE IMBECIL!SUELTAMEEEEEEEE!

Daizuke: Que dijimos de los gritos

Kagome: PUES NO ME IMPORTA! SUELTAME!

Al ver que este joven youkai no la soltaba, pensó en cambiar de estrategia.

Kagome: Creo que comenzamos con el pie equivocado, te pido disculpas por mi falta de respeto, mi nombre es Kagome.

Daizuke: Kagome (porque me suena ese nombre -pensó-) Daizuke y nos dirigimos al despacho del señor de estas tierras.

Antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra más estaban entrando por un balcón a una habitación inmensa, llena de libros y papiros por todos lados, en una esquina recostada sobre lo que parecía ser un gran sofá de almohadas se encontraba Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Que significa esto, general! Porque la traes hasta aquí! –dijo gruñendo-

Daizuke: Mi lord, no fue mi intención ofenderlo, pero la pequeña se lanzo desde el balcón y cayo literalmente en mis brazos, pensé que lo mejor era traerla ante su presencia.

Daizuke sabía que lo que le molestaba era que él la estuviera tocando, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, después de todo el también era un youkai joven y soltero.

Sesshomaru: Vete Daizuke

Daizuke: Si mi señor

Kagome comenzó a temblar de miedo, sabía que nada bueno podía salir de esto, podía sentir la ira de Sesshomaru, había desobedecido sus órdenes. Por otra parte Sesshomaru podía sentir el miedo de ella y estaba contento con eso, ella debía sentirlo, nadie le desobedecía y ella aprendería a obedecerle sea como fuera.

Sesshomaru solo gruñía audiblemente…su sonido solo aterrorizaba más y más a Kagome. Pero ella era muy valiente y no se iba a quedar inmovilizada por el temor.

Kagome: Bien, si me trate de escapar, pero todo es tu culpa!

"¡MI CULPA!" -gruño el gran señor-

Kagome: Si, TU culpa! Tú me encerraste y TÚ me tratas como una cosa, lo siento pero de donde yo vengo, las mujeres tenemos dignidad y no queremos machos!

Sesshomaru: COMO TE ATREVES!ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON RESPETO!

Kagome: Me enseñaron que el respeto se gana!

Sesshomaru: Yo no necesito ganarme el respeto yo merezco el respeto! Maldita muchacha!

Tan veloz como la luz, él se había acercado a ella, la cara desdibujada por la furia, oh si, ella lo había ofendido de mala manera.

Kagome empezó a caminar sobre sus pasos, poco a poco quedo acorralada en una esquina de aquella habitación. "Por Dios Kagome!Que maldita obsesión por mentirte en problemas" -pensó para sí misma- mientras tanto el youkai la asechaba intimidantemente.

"¡Kagome!" -grito una pequeña niña-

Kagome: Rin, pequeña por fin llegas! Yo estaba preguntando por ti, al señor Sesshomaru"

Y tan rápido como pudo se escapó de aquel rincón, fue directo a la niña y la abrazo con fuerza! Ella la había salvado de una muerte segura, esta vez había tocado un límite que intentaría no volver a pasar.

Rin: Srta. Kagome, yo estoy tan feliz que hayas decidido acompañarnos. El castillo me gusta mucho pero la verdad es que siempre me aburría, Jaken no le gusta jugar y el señor Sesshomaru siempre esta tan ocupado que solo lo veo en las comidas.

Kagome: Oh pequeña, no te preocupes, ahora y puedo acompañarte a jugar, leerte cuentos y salir a pasear…

Rin: …a mí me gustaría pasear contigo! Le gustaría pasear ahora conmigo, el día es muy lindo y podríamos i a recoger flores para hacernos coronas.

Kagome (con una gran sonrisa): Me encantaría acompañarte. Que te parece si empezamos ahora, seguro el Señor tiene muchas cosas aburridas que hacer

Rin: Si

Sesshomaru: No.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirándolo con cierto desconcierto.

Sesshomaru: Rin, Kagome está castigada, no puede salir del palacio, no puede salir de su habitación, no puede salir sin mi consentimiento.

Kagome: Queeeeee! Mire graaaan señorrrrr del oeste, (lentamente se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de él) yo no soy una niña para que usted me castigue…soy una mujer adulta, conflictuada y ahora una miko yokai, asique (dijo señalándolo con su dedo) yo…no…recibo…ordenes…de usted (a medida que lo decía empujaba con su dedo el hombro del youkai)

Sesshomaru estaba aún más furioso, los acontecimientos pasados todavía no habían sido olvidados….

Daizuke: Mi Señor, debo hablar con usted en este momento, es urgente.

Sesshomaru, se volvió hacia su general, el cual noto su furia pero lejos de acobardarse el permaneció estoico ante él, eso era lo que le gustaba de su amigo su temeridad….

Sesshomaru: Rin, lleva a Kagome a su habitación y recuerda lo que dije, ella no sale…general, refuerce la custodia de la miko, lo que sucedió hoy no debe volver a pasar.

Daizuke: Si señor.

Giro sobre sus talones y a la voz de Wataro, doble la guardia de invitada del señor.

Wataro: Si mi general.

Sesshomaru: Rin, que estas esperando para seguir mis órdenes.

Rin: Oh, disculpe mi Señor Sesshomaru, Kagome, ven por favor…vamos a ir a tu habitación seguro que encontramos algo para divertirnos allí.

Kagome: Seguro Rin -dijo con una sonrisa-

Ambas niñas salieron del gran estudio, dejando atrás a dos youkai.

Cuando ellas salieron Daizuke se acercó a Sesshomaru.

Daizuke: Amigo, has averiguado para que o porque la has traído aquí? No creo que tu paciencia pueda soportar otra acción así.

Sesshomaru: No es asunto tuyo.

Daizuke: Tal vez, pero parece que ella es la única que cree que puede desafiarte con un simple dedo.

Sesshomaru: Estoy pensando en u castigo, si ese es tu punto, nadie me falta el respeto en mi propio castillo.

Daizuke: Sabes que su nombre me resulta familiar.

Sesshomaru comenzó a gruñir…

Daizuke: Tranquilo, no es lo que crees…tu sabes que mi padre era un gran historiador, además de curandero, conocía muchas leyendas…oh bien, no me hagas caso. Solo vine a decirte que hay informes de ataques a las aldeas de las fronteras.

Sesshomaru: Hm…envía un grupo de espias y otro de defensa. Averiguaremos de qué se trata todo esto.


	16. EL SECRETO DE LA MIKO

**HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO!BUENO, NO QUIERO SONAR CRITICONA EN MI REGRESO PERO...COMO NO ME DEJARON REWIEWS...LES CASTIGO CON ESTE FINAL...JAJAJAJA BUENO...EN REALIDAD ES UN POCO CORTO PORQUE ANDO A MIL CON MIS ESTUDIOS, TRABAJO, UN INTENTO DE VIDA SOCIAL, ETC...EN FIN...LES DEDICO ESTE PEQUEÑO Y MUY REVELADOR CAP A TODOS LOS QUE ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, SEA PORQUE ME DEJAN UN REWIEWS O ELIGIERON ESTA HISTORIA PARA SEGUIRLA...BESOTES A TODOS...ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, SINO PRESIONENMEN CON REWIEWS QUE ME GUSTA JAJAJA...BESOTES DE NUEVO!**

Cap. 16: El secreto

Sesshomaru no estaba de su mejor humor, la pequeña miko lo había desafiado. Ella tenía que pagar por eso. Pero elL trabajo administrativo de su tierra parecía no acabarse nunca…los rollos se habían apilado por semanas enteras, pero hacer ese trabajo ahora era muy difícil, la sacerdotisa ocupaba su mente, ella era la culpable de su falta de concentración, en primer lugar ella quiso escapar de él, cuando él era el único capaz de ayudarla a desarrollar al máximo sus poderes, además la miko encontró la forma de salir de su habitación sin hacer funcionar el collar, lo cual demostraba su inteligencia. Él le daría a ella la lección de su vida…

Salió a gran velocidad de su despacho y se dirigió hacia el sector de las habitaciones, iba en busca de la pequeña y altanera miko.

En la habitación de Rin se encontraba la niña, Kagome y Shizuka jugando un juego de manos que la miko les había enseñado, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

Sesshomaru: Rin salir a jugar afuera. Shizuka, acompáñala.

Shizuka: Si mi señor (haciendo una reverencia) Rin ven conmigo por favor.

Cuando ellas comenzaron a salir, Kagome intento ir tras ellas, pero un brazo que atravesaba la puerta se lo impidió.

Sesshomaru: No dije que tú podías acompañarlas. Vendrás conmigo.

Kagome: No! – su cuerpo tembló por la descarga del collar, se había olvidado de que lo llevaba puesto pero no daría marcha atrás-

Sesshomaru: No me desafíes, si no quieres que tu vida sea corta y muerte miserable.

Kagome: Ya he perdió todo lo que amaba, que te hace pensar que tus amenazas funcionan en mi –lo dijo con la voz más calma que pudo para no hacer despertar el poder del collar que llevaba-

Con un solo gruñido potente, la tomo con fuerza de la muñeca y la arrastro afuera de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, dijo: "mantendrás tu boca cerrada, MIKO" y el collar brillo haciendo que la voz de ella desapareciera en un grito ahogado.

En un instante se encontraba en la que era su habitación, con gran fuerza la arrojo hacia el centro de la habitación donde se hallaba una cama grande equipada con sabanas de seda purpuras, un gran ventanal hacia uno de los costados que daban a un balcón que de seguro tenía la mejor visual del jardín. Kagome miro a Sesshomaru, sus ojos sangraban rojo, en principio pensó que podía llegar a abusar de ella, estaba indefensa y sus poderes eran inestables por lo cual no sabía si funcionarían, pero luego esta idea se escapó de su cabeza al ver que se dirigía en silencio hacia el ventanal, dándole la espalda.

Sesshomaru: Miko, tendré que aplicarte un castigo por todas tus osadías, no puedes desafiarme en mi castillo ante mis súbditos. Tú eres mía.

Kagome, instintivamente se levantó de un tirón para enfrentarlo, no le agradaba que la trataran como una cosa. Pero el collar empezó a brillar, sus fuerzas ahora estaban abocadas a luchar contra las descargas que el collar generaba, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Sesshomaru la encerró contra la puerta.

Sesshomaru: Mi pequeña guerrera, aquí el que manda soy yo…sométete a mí y yo te enseñare a domesticar tus poderes – dijo mientras se hundía en su cuello-

Kagome, quería gritarle algo…quien se creía este yokai que era! Acaso pensaba que aprisionándola así, haciendo estremecer su cuerpo y despertando un deseo profundo en ella iba a conseguir algo? De pronto se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos lejos de rechazarlo, lo deseaban cerca…su cuerpo su enemigo íntimo la traicionaba por enésima vez, al doblegar su cuello para darle un mejor acceso.

Sesshomaru: Así es mejor mi pequeña miko, sométete…

Una mano del gran youkai se colocó de manera intempestiva sobre su cintura atrayendo su cuerpo suave al de él, mientras que la otra con brusquedad se colocaba por detrás de su cuello, alejándola para dar mejor acceso a su boca.

El beso de Sesshomaru, era exigente y poderoso, tanto que le hizo gemir de deseo y al hacerlo permitió que su lengua áspera se introdujera en su cavidad bucal recorriendo cada espacio de ella. Lejos de provocarle un rechazo, empezó a desear más y más de él. Lentamente los brazos de Kagome se levantaron y se acomodaron alrededor del cuello de el para profundizar aquel beso tan excitante. Al sentir sus brazos, Sesshomaru, comenzó a frotarse contra su cuerpo para que ella notara toda su hombría en alto.

Pero alguien o algo asechaba tras el ventanal en las copas de los árboles que se mecían poderosamente, una sombra de ojos rojos, al olfatear esa fragancia acida, Sesshomaru, gruño y soltó aquel cuerpo que le estaba dando placer y sin mirar el estado lamentable en el que quedo Kagome dijo con voz de mando: "Te quedaras aquí, todavía no hemos terminado" y salió en dirección de donde provenía esa aura corrompida por el odio y el rencor. En aquel lugar se encontraba Kagura.

Kagura: Mi amado Sesshomaru, no puedo creer que hayas caído en las trampas de aquella bruja! Tu sangre se volverá débil con ella! Únete a mí, y dominaremos todas estas tierras!

Sesshomaru: Vil y repulsiva…eres tan amarga que solo generas asco. Maldita bastarda de Naraku, solo heredaste de él la posibilidad de manipular demonio y su olor tan desagradable.

Las garras de él se incrustaron en el cuello de ella, pero al deshacerse se dio cuenta que solo era otra de sus marionetas.

Luego una voz en el viento se escuchó...

"Recuerda mi querido Sesshomaru, si no eres mío, no serás de nadie jajajaja"

En la habitación había quedado una Kagome muy nerviosa, ella también había sentido esa presencia y quería investigar de que se trataba, sin embargo cada vez que quería dar un paso el collar se lo impedía…era un gato enjaulado…era tan frustrante…

De repente un aroma familiar llego a su nueva nariz…era Sesshomaru que regreso…

Ella le quería hacer miles de preguntas, pero su voz había sido acallada.

Sesshomaru: Mañana seguiremos, tendré tu castigo preparado – y así como llego se fue-

La presión en su garganta disminuyo y sintió como su voz retornaba….quiso maldecirlo, pero no lo hizo porque recordó el poder del collar, sin embargo, tomo uno de los almohadones que se encontraban sobre la cama y lo arrojo contra la puerta.

Sesshomaru: Jaken!

Jaken: Si mi amo bonito

Sesshomaru: Ve y busca a Daizuke, dile que me encuentre en el dojo.

Jaken: Si mi amo bonito como usted lo ordene.

En la cocina Shizuka cantaba alegremente la canción del juego de la miko youkai.

Shizuka: Kagome Kagome, el pájaro en la jaula

Cuándo, cuándo va a salir?

En la noche de la aurora,

La grulla y la tortuga cayó.

¿Quién está detrás de ti ahora?

Daizuke: Shizuka! Donde has escuchado eso! Dime por favor! –dijo mientras la zamarreaba de los hombros.

Shizuka: Daizuke detenté por favor! Te lo diré! Fue la señorita Kagome! Es de un juego de su aldea!

Daizuke: Dime donde esta esa aldea! Donde!

Shizuka: No...No lo sé…lo único que dijo es que a su madre siempre le gusto ese juego y por eso la nombre así…que era su señal, su luz, su destino.

Daizuke: Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que es?

Shizuka: No logro entenderte Daizuke…dime por favor!

Pero antes de que el pudiera seguir hablando Jaken interrumpió su conversación

Jaken: Señor Daizuke, el amo lo está buscando, pide que lo encuentre en el dojo con urgencia.

Daizuke: Muy bien, iré enseguida.

Abriéndose paso por la cocina, Daizuke se enfilo así el dojo, necesitaba hablar con Sesshomaru…e no sabía lo que había encontrado, él no sabía el secreto de la miko que había traído al castillo. Él no sabía lo mal que hacia al buscar su enojo. El necesitaba conocer la profecía…


	17. DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD

**HOLA A TODOS!MIL PERDONES POR LA DEMORA PERO ESTUVE CON MIL COSAS EN MI CABEZA UN POCO DE TODO COMO NOS SUCEDE A TODOS. BUENO ACA ESTA EL PROXIMO CAP SIN EDITAR YA QUE NO ME DABAN LAS NEURONAS PARA MAS :) **

**AH ANTES DE PASAR A LA HISTORIA QUIERO HACER UNA PROTESTA! SI, A TODOS ESOS AUTORES QUE SIGO FIELMENTE SUS HISTORIAS...SI AQUELLOS COMO DAMALUNAELY, DEEPNIOBE Y DEMAS AUTORES A QUIENES DEJE REWIEWS...POR FAVOR ACTUALICEN!1ME MUERO POR SABER COMO SIGUEN SUS HISTORIAS...**

**AHORA SI LES DEJO LA HISTORIA Y COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS ESPERO QUE SIGAN DEJANDOLOS YA QUE LA VERDAD SON TODO UNA INSPIRACION PARA MI, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN SUMADO ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS...BESOTES A TODOS!**

Cap. 17: la verdad detrás de la miko

Sesshomaru daba vueltas en su despacho, sus acciones no eran las de siempre…se preguntaba que lo había ablandado tanto…era Rin, la edad? Que podía ser… en sus más de 500 años jamás había titubeado en castigar a quienes lo desafiaban…seguramente se debía a que pronto seria la época de apareamiento y ella era una youkai…y él debía encontrar pronto a quien le diera un heredero…

Los pensamientos de Sesshomaru se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada del aura de Daizuke

Sesshomaru: Entra

Daizuke: Mi señor, gracias. Debo hablar con usted con urgencia sobre la criatura que ha traído.

Sesshomaru: De ella necesito hablar…mañana la someterás a cualquier castigo que se te ocurra. La pequeña no desea subordinarse a mí y debe aprender las consecuencias de tales acciones.

Daizuke: Mi señor, debo decirle algo importante sobre esta niña…usted n debe ganarse su desprecio

Sesshomaru: TE ATREVES A CUESTIONARME!

Daizuke: No mi señor, pero… (Y antes que pudiera seguir Sesshomaru lo interrumpió)

Sesshomaru: ENTONCES OBEDECEME!

Daizuke: Si mi señor, pero solo como amigo te advierto deberías revisar los textos antiguos…

Sin contestación alguna Daizuke salió del despacho, y con la carga de aplicar un castigo…debía pensarlo bien…no podía lastimar a la sacerdotisa…ella era fundamental para la sobrevivencia de su reino.

Camino al palacio Inuyasha y sus amigos se iba acercando de a poco…

Miroku: Inuyasha, crees que estamos acercándonos al palacio

Inuyasha: Por supuesto! Que crees que no sé cómo llegar

Shippo: A mí me parece que estamos caminando en círculos

Inuyasha: Cállate enano!No te metas en temas de adultos! pequeño mocoso!

Sango: Hey! Creo que la mala compañía te está afectando! Él es solo un niño

Kykio: Inuyasha, por mucho que me pese decirlo, creo que ellos tienen razón…hace un tiempo estoy sintiendo magia rodeándonos…hemos caído en una trampa.

Miroku: Entonces como rompemos el hechizo, señora Kykio.

Kykio: Debemos encontrar la marca principal donde fue realizado para poder deshacernos de el

Inuyasha: Dime donde esta Kykio y yo lo solucionare….

Kykio: Debemos seguir avanzando cuando logre sentirlo te lo diré, mi querido.

Era ya de noche Daizuke se encontraba en el dojo, practicando con su espada todavía no sabía que hacer….mañana debía ejecutar un castigo y no sabía que hacer….todos los castigos contra el señor eran muy severos…que podría hacer para castigarla sin causarle daño alguno.

El conocía la profecía, si bien todavía no la comprendía a la perfección, sabía lo que la mayor parte de ella, el oni estaba cegado y Kagome era la miko que lo salvaba de un final trágico a manos de un traidor. Pero no estaba seguro, la leyenda estaba escrita en un japonés muy antiguo y las interpretaciones podría variar…necesitaba más tiempo y más información, y eso era lo que le faltaba….

En su despacho Sesshomaru intentaba terminar con sus obligaciones, pero simplemente no podía…Daizuke su mejor general y amigo le había hablado de la miko, como si fuera importante. El sabia de su poder interior pero necesitaba domesticarla para poder usarlos a su favor, sin embargo las palabras de él parecían ser más profundas…pero que sería…

Fue entonces que tomo la decisión de ir hacia ella y averiguarlo.

Pronto se encontró en la habitación de ella….desde el pasillo se podía escucharla tarareando una canción, su voz era clara y melodiosa sentía que su bestia se enorgullecía y vibraba a su son.

Entro sin permiso y vio el mejor de los espectáculos, ella se encontraba en la orilla de la ventana, cepillándose su ahora negrazulada cabellera, la luz de la luna daba un brillo particular haciendo parecer más sedosa, tersa y apetecible su piel blanca. Fue en ese instante donde supo que su bestia había tomado el control. En menos de un minuto él se encontraba junto a ella y la había tomado de los hombros

Kagome: Que..Que sucede Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: MIA!

Kagome: Que? ?

Sesshomaru: Tu eres serás mía por siempre…

Luego de esto la beso de manera apasionada, con un beso exigente. El apretaba sus labios con los de ella con fuerza esperando permiso para entrar con su lengua en su cavidad. Ella mientras tanto hacia pequeños esfuerzos para alejarlo pero solo conseguía un agarre más poderoso e irresistible. Sesshomaru impaciente por saborear su boca, mordió suavemente su labio inferior haciendo que sangre un poco, lo que hizo que Kagome tuviera que abrir su boca, fue el momento que él estaba esperado…profundizo su beso y con su lengua recorrió cada rincón de su boca, su sabor a miel lo perdía en la lujuria y quería probar más de ella. Pero la falta de aire hizo necesaria la separación, lentamente se fue alejándose de su boca no sin antes pasar su lengua por sus labios recogiendo el resto de la sangre que había quedado en su boca.

Pasando su lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído le dijo, con esa voz de barítono que le hacía estremecerse -"SOMETETE MIKO Y ME ASEGURARE QUE TU PLACER SEA PARA TODA NUESTRA ETERNIDAD"-

Kagome solo pudo responder con un pequeño quejido y giro su cabeza hacia un lado demostrándole a él su sumisión.

La bestia de Sesshomaru sonrió ante su presentación, y comenzó a vagar con sus manos por todo su cuerpo recorriendo una y otra vez las curvas prominentes de ella. Con una sola de sus garras abrió su kimono partiendo en dos el obi que lo sujetaba, sus manos se dirigieron a sus pechos firmes y comenzó a acariciarlos, Kagome permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, fue cuando sintió la respiración de Seshomaru en su cuello.

Seshomaru: Mírame cuando te toco, quiero verte gozar

Kagome abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a las orbes doradas que parecían llevar con ellas un pedazo del sol detrás de ellas el color rojizo de la sangre. Podría parecer aterrador, pero en ese momento le pareció lo más bello del mundo.

Sesshomaru estaba complació con el acatamiento de sus órdenes, pero antes de poder seguir adelante su nariz pudo sentir la llegada de un intruso, Shizuka se acercaba junto a dos guardias que custodiarían a su perfecta prisionera.

Con un leve gruñido el abandono el lugar junto a la miko y sin decirle una sola palabra se fue.

Unos pasos más allá de la habitación Sesshomaru se cruzó con sus sirvientes

Sirvientes: Mi señor

El solo les respondió con un gruñido bajo y profundo, ello temblaron pero al ver que su señor seguía adelante se relajaron.

Shizuka: Lady Kagome, puedo pasar.

No hubo respuestas, Shizuka pensando lo peor entro rápidamente a la habitación, Kagome estaba recostada sobre la cama sin hablar.

Shizuka: Señora….que es lo que paso…

Kagome: Nada…solo que deje mi orgullo de lado otra vez por el hombre equivocado.

Shizuka: Mi lady, debe tener paciencia, el señor es un poco especial.

Kagome: Si pero yo…

Shizuka: Antes de llegar lo he cruzado en el camino, se veía enfadado, no me malinterprete pero creo que mi señor se sintió molesto por mi llegada, él es amante de la privacidad…

Kagome: Oh… (Eso le daba una pequeña esperanza)

Shizuka: Ahora mi señora permítame ayudarla a cambiarse para dormir.

Kagome: Muchas gracias Shizuka, pero por favor evita las formalidades conmigo, al fin y al cabo yo solo soy una presa más de Sesshomaru

Shizuka: Como usted diga mí se…Kagome, pero es el primer prisionero que ocupa el ala de la familia.

Luego del encuentro con la sacerdotisa, Sesshomaru se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca, sabía muy bien que si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de sus siervos, su bestia hubiera tomado a la miko…y eso no era lo correcto, ella era humana, aun cuando sus formas sean las de una youkai.

Él iba a desenmarañar este lio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	18. CAMBIOS

**HOLA A TODOS!LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR LAS DEMORAS PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE MI PEQUEÑO SOBRINO ESTUVO JUGANDO CON MI NOTEBOOK Y ADIVINEN QUE?SI!UN GRAN Y PERVERSO VIRUS ENTRO A MI MAQUINA Y BORRO TODO...PERO CUANDO DIGO TODO ES TODO!PROGRAMAS, DOC DE TODO TIPO, MIS TRABAJOS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, Y CASI HASTA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, ETC ETC ETC...REALMENTE LO QUISE MATAR...**

**BUENO EN RELACION A LA HISTORIA, LES CUENTO QUE ESTE CAP ESTA HECHO DE LOS RETAZOS DE PAPELES CON IDEAS A ESTA HISTORIA, EN FIN...ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE Y PERDON POR LO BREVE PERO MI CABEZA ESTA EN OTRA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY PLANEANDO POR LO QUE UNIR LOS PAPELITOS ME COSTO BASTANTE...COMO SIEMPRE MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS Y LOS ALERTAS A ESTA HISTORIA...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!BESOTES A TODOS!**

Cap. 18: Cambio de planes

Sesshomaru se encontraba dentro de la biblioteca del palacio, para ese momento de la noche se hallaba rodeado de todo tipo de pergaminos antiguos, buscaba todo lo que había en relación a mikos, pero todavía no había encontrado nada, solo indicios de la existencias de antiguas mikos que habían estado al servicio de la casa del oeste, en su mayoría como pitonisas del reino, pero todavía no encontraba nada que se acercara a ella. Ya estaba cansado de leer y releer los viejos pergaminos, tomo un último pergamino muy antiguo que contaba la historia de la familia...

"cuando Kami creo a los youkai…bla bla bla" – decía Sesshomaru- entonces para que los youkai no se corrompieran les asigno a cada reino una miko que compensara su poder y los hiciera invencibles" los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron de par en par, seria acaso a esto a lo que su amigo se refería? Lo único que tenía en claro que debía impedir el castigo de la miko…pero ella lo había desobedecido, algo tenía que hacer respecto a eso…y sabía muy bien que hacer.

Con gran velocidad fue hasta donde se encontraba Daizuke.

Sesshomaru: Daizuke, acaso te referías a esto cuando has hablado de la miko (mientras le entregaba el antiguo pergamino) bien por ti…haz logrado evitar el castigo físico a la miko, pero ella permanecerá a mi lado.

Daizuke miro el pergamino, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

Daizuke: No, no me refería a esto pero favorece una pequeña hipótesis que tengo en relación a ella.

Sesshomaru: Hn…

Daizuke: Yo me refería a una antigua profecía que pesa sobre la casa del oeste…

Sesshomaru: Y acaso tu sabes cuál es y de que se trata.

Daizuke: No sé bien a que se refiere pero creo que vale la pena mantener intacta a la pequeña…además que su figura es un verdadero deleite para la vista.

Con un gruñido Sesshomaru abandono el dojo y se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome.

Sesshomaru: MIKO DESPIERTA!

Kagome: cinco minutos más…todavía es muy temprano.

Sesshomaru: MIKO DESPIERTE!AHORA!

Tomo las sabanas y tiro de ellas con tanta fuerza que Kagome termino en el suelo

Kagome: EYYYYYYYYYYYYY…..QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR A SI A MI HABITACION Y DESPERTARME DE UNA MANERA TAN DESCONSIDERADA!

Sesshomaru, dio un pantallazo a la miko y sus ojos se detuvieron en su escote que dejaba al descubierto la naciente de sus senos, su bestia dio un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción, la bestia había tomado una decisión en relación a Kagome y la tomaría aun cuando Sesshomaru se negara…

Sesshomaru: En primer lugar este es mi palacio y aquí no hay "su" habitación, en segundo lugar no sea perezosa y en tercer lugar a partir de ahora usted será mi sirviente personal…y no se le ocurra desafiarme sino mi collar hará el trabajo correspondiente.

Kagome no podía más de la bronca pero el sentir el calor del collar la hizo cambiar de opinión…

Sesshomaru: De ahora en adelante solo se referirá a mí como amo y no discutirá ninguna de mis peticiones, entendido miko…

Kagome: Ni en tus mejores sueños!

Rápidamente el collar empezó a brillar y Kagome pronto se vio sometida a un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru: Como has dicho? (Realmente él estaba disfrutando de la situación)

Kagome: Sssi amo

Sesshomaru: Bien miko, ahora vístete vendrás conmigo a mi despacho.


End file.
